La indicada
by mixien-yuen44
Summary: ¿La chica indicada?... Sasuke podría tener a cualquiera y en cualquier momento, pero el destino lo obliga a conocer a Sakura... y ella es diferente... por circunstancias de la vida... ella pierde su casa así que Sasuke no desaprovecha la oportunidad y la invita a vivir con él... trata de controlarse pero... con alguien tan dulce y hermosa como ella... es imposible. Lemmon... luego
1. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Quiero aclarar que los personajes de la serie de Naruto, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y yo sólo aporté con mis maravillosas fantasías de que algún día el SASUSAKU salga a flote *o* (inner/ ¡claro! Si Masashi no se atreve a poner el SASUSAKU, pues aquí estamos nosotras) **

*****IMPORTANTE*****

_**Los que leyeron antiguas historias de mí… lamento no terminarlas, pero nunca subi la conti porque tuve el peor año de mi vida… y por poco repruebo el año escolar… en fin mis disculpas nunca serán suficientes así que no los culpo si no dejan reviews porque no me los merezco… además entró un virus letal en mi computadora que borró todo lo que había escrito y hay un problema en fanfiction que borró mi historia… en fin esta historia ya la tenía escrita desde hace tiempo y sólo me faltan algunos capítulos para terminarla… así que no sufrirán de conti esta vez… sin nada más que decir… disfrútenla **___

_**Y una cosa más… aquí Sakura no es tan lanzada ni la que se enamora primero ni tan ruda y torpe… peor poco a poco mientras se despabile con Sasuke irá soltando su verdadero ser ¿si?**_

-diálogos-acciones, descripciones

(Mi inner y yo)

_Pensamientos_

**La indicada**

**Cap. 1 Sasuke**

Sasuke povs:

La chica indicada… no podía pensar en eso… era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Cómo se atreve Naruto a siquiera preguntarme eso? El hecho de que él tenga como novia a Hinata y se la pase hablando de ella ya me estaba volviendo loco, pero que me pregunte eso era el colmo, yo soy el dueño de la más prestigiosa empresa de esta ciudad, no podía pensar en mujeres… que estúpido

Fin Sasuke povs:

Un pelinegro muy guapo y dueño de la más prestigiosa empresa estaba sentado en su escritorio dentro de su muy grande oficina mirando el último papeleo que le faltaba para acabar con su trabajo ese día.

De pronto sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, irrumpe en la oficina del pelinegro un rubio hiperactivo que se sienta en frente de él.

-¡hola teme! ¿Acabaste ya con tu trabajo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Hmp, Naruto ¿no sabes tocar la puerta?-dijo el azabache concluyendo su papeleo.

-tú siempre tan amargado teme, sólo vine a decirte que ya me voy con Hinata… y… ¿pensaste lo que te dije?

-Hmp, ésa estúpida pregunta… como diablos se te ocurrió algo así.

-supongo que sí pensaste en la pregunta ¿cierto?

-claro que sí, pero sólo pensé que estás loco por haberla preguntado baka

-Sasuke…tienes veinticinco años y no has tenido una novia alguna, y eso que todas las chicas babean por ti, eres mi amigo… y tiene que haber alguien que sea para ti Sasuke, la chica de tus sueños, supongo que debe andar por ahí, pero si tu no haces nada te quedarás… sólo.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio reflexionando las palabras de su amigo, en cierto modo tenía razón… pero… ¿Qué de malo tenía estar sólo? Era mejor… nadie jamás te molestaba, además de que había conocido a personas que él creía que valían la pena pero… al formar lazos es cuando finalmente te traicionan… Sasuke estuvo a punto de responder a Naruto pero el sonido de la puerta le impidió responder.

-adelante…-dijo Sasuke.

Hinata solo asomó la cabeza desde la puerta, no quería inmiscuirse en la oficina de su jefe, entonces primeramente saludo a Sasuke con respeto. Luego se dirigió a su novio

-Naruton-kun ya es hora de irnos-habló tímidamente.

Naruto se reincorporó de su silla y al estar cerca de la puerta se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza para dirigirse a su amigo por última vez

-piénsalo teme-y sin más…salió de la habitación esperando que su amigo entienda de una vez el mensaje

Sasuke bajo la mirada… las palabras de su amigo habían dado en el clavo, ¿se iba a quedar sólo toda su vida?... no tenía ganas de pensar en eso ahora… mañana sería un día largo ya que llegaban varios empresarios a visitarlo por motivos de negocios. Se levantó de su silla y tomó su portafolio, al mismo tiempo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a irse a su departamento… pero inevitablemente al estar conduciendo no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos le llenen la cabeza de dudas…

La chica indicada… Naruto le había dicho que cuando la conozca sentirá mariposas en el estómago, impotencia y otros sentimientos que no se pueden explicar con palabras… tal vez él tenía razón… un hombre de veinticinco años que jamás había tenido una novia… no fue porque no quisiera… pero tenía que sacar a la empresa de su padre adelante y no decepcionarlo como su hermano Itachi había hecho… él dejo la empresa por una chica que su padre desaprobaba, entonces recordó muy bien la palabras de su padre:

"_el amor es sólo una distracción, una molestia y un perjuicio, no vale la pena perder todo lo que has construido sólo por una mujer… eso es estúpido Sasuke, espero que no me decepciones_"

Su padre hablaba del amor con un asco increíble… casi como si fuera una enfermedad… tal vez por eso Mikoto… la madre de Sasuke lo habría dejado… y aunque Fugaku la había echado de su mansión Sasuke no dudó en comprarle otra mansión para que estuviera cómoda… después de todo era su madre… pero… ¿acaso se iba a quedar sólo como su padre? Sólo en una enorme mansión trabajando hasta morir…

Aunque no vivía en una mansión y sólo tenía un departamento que era cómodo, ya que vivir en una mansión era demasiado… y mucho para un hombre solo… los empleados… el ama de llaves… tonterías… en su departamento estaba cómodo… pero… "¡_ya basta de cuestionamientos!"_ se regañó a sí mismo y finalmente puso atención en conducir.

Dio un suspiro… aún era joven y habría que ver que iba a pasar…

De pronto se le había antojado una taza de café… recordó que ya se lo había terminado en su departamento y le daba pereza ir a un supermercado.

Él había adquirido la costumbre de tomar una taza de café antes de ir a dormir… totalmente raro… se toma el café precisamente para no dormir… pero a él no le hacía ningún efecto, buscó una cafetería por los alrededores manejando su auto…no estaba acostumbrado a ir a restaurantes ni cafeterías…había demasiada gente… era molesto…

Después de 10 minutos buscando… ahí vio una cafetería, era muy modesta bastante pequeña y no tenía muchos lujos, no estaba llena, solo una pareja y dos hombres por separado, Perfecto… no había mucha gente, estacionó su auto en el pequeño aparcamiento y fue a sentarse en una mesa individual. Comenzó a leer el menú y vio pocas cosas. De pronto una muchacha se le acercó… seguro era la mesera, él no levantó la mirada del menú.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué desea ordenar?-dijo una vos dulce que demostraba amabilidad y por el tono de sus palabras se notaba que estaba sonriendo.

- una taza de café negro sin azúcar-dijo el pelinegro con su peculiar vos sombría.

-muy bien…-dijo anotando en su libreta la muchacha-¿algo más?

-no eso es todo-dijo poniendo al fin el menú en la mesa y dirigiendo su mirada a la muchacha. Pero al verla… el pelinegro se sorprendió por el peculiar color de cabello de la chica, un color rosa bajo, hasta un poco debajo de los hombros… su sonrisa tan amable y dulce, y sobre todo… esos hermosos ojos color jade que asombrarían a cualquiera, demostraban un brillo inigualable… se quedó paralizado unos 3 segundos mirándola y luego recobró la compostura bajando la mirada repentinamente.

-¿se encuentra bien señor?-dijo la pelirosa al notar el gesto del muchacho.

-s-si –dijo sin más.

-de acuerdo… le traeré el café-dijo la chica y con una sonrisa se fue a la cocina.

Sasuke sólo la siguió con la mirada… esa chica era espectacular…tan bella, tan amable…

En unos minutos regresó la pelirosa con el café de Sasuke y se lo puso en frente con una servilleta al lado y demostrándole una sonrisa le dijo:

-listo señor, buenas noches-y se alejó de la mesa de Sasuke.

Sasuke apenas se dio cuenta del café… y siguió mirando a la chica con los ojos fijos, era tan linda… ¿¡qué?! Porque estaba pensando en eso… ¡por favor! Tomó su café rápidamente y no se percató de que estaba hirviendo. Dio un respingo por el repentino calor en su lengua y comenzó a toser

La muchacha pelirosa se acercó y le trajo un vaso de agua al pelinegro. Él lo bebió y sintió la mano de la pelirosa en su espalda masajeando. (No sean malpensados)

-¿se encuentra bien?-dijo la pelirosa mirándolo de frente con cara de preocupación

-s-si… no me percaté de que estaba muy caliente-dijo Sasuke aún tosiendo.

-disculpe… lo lamento-dijo la pelirosa

-¿qué?-acaso se estaba disculpando pero ¿porqué?

-lo lamento… se lo di muy caliente-dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido… obviamente no era su culpa… para nada…fue un descuido de él…

-n-no-dijo Sasuke parando de toser y aclarando la garganta.

-¿eh? En serio lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-no fue tu culpa…-dijo mirándola con ternura… era tan linda… _¡ya basta Sasuke con un demonio!_ se regaño a sí mismo.

La chica lo miró y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, nunca nadie le había dicho eso… cada vez que había una pequeña falla los clientes no tenían paciencia y la regañaban de todo… pero no él…

-SAKURAAAAA-se escuchó desde la cocina-VEN YAAAA LA ORDEN ESTÁ LISTA.

-disculpe-dijo y se fue hacia la cocina.

¿Qué no paraba de disculparse? Era tan amable… en cualquier otro café Sasuke se hubiera muerto de asfixia por el café y ninguna persona se hubiera acercado a darle ni un mísero vaso de agua. La gente no era amable. Pero ella… y la habían llamado Sakura…que hermoso nombre… flor de cerezo.

Vio desde su asiento cómo el cocinero regañaba a Sakura y ella sólo bajaba la cabeza. Observo disimuladamente cómo ella atendía órdenes de los clientes siempre sonriendo no importaba como la tratasen, siempre esa bella sonrisa, no había ninguna mesa sucia, ella se encargaba totalmente de que todo esté en orden mientras que la otras dos meseras solo charlaban entre ellas y limaban sus uñas.

Sasuke acabó su café y le pidió la cuenta específicamente a Sakura además si se lo pedía a cualquier otra de de la meseras esperaría una hora a que viniera. Sakura se acercó rápidamente y nuevamente con una sonrisa le habló.

-¿desea la cuenta señor?-dijo sacando su libreta.

-así es por favor-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-son 3 dólares señor-dijo con esa cálida sonrisa… que linda… _¡Diablos Sasuke ya enloqueciste! _Se volvió a regañar.

Sasuke sacó un billete de 10 dólares y le dedicó una sonrisa (algo raro en él)

-él cambio es tu propina-dijo poniéndose de pie-disculpa que no te dé más…es que no traje efectivo-se disculpó el pelinegro.

-no señor… no se disculpe… créame… esto es en serio mucho más de lo que nadie nunca me ha dado-dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa y con la mirada de agradecimiento.

Sasuke la contempló mirando el billete como si fuera una fortuna. Y así salió del café dirigiéndose a su auto, cerró la puerta y se quedó inmóvil dándole una última mirada a… Sakura…

Arrancó su auto y se fue a su departamento, sin darse cuenta se fijó su reloj… las doce de la noche… se le había pasado la hora… pero… ¿Sakura se quedaba hasta tan tarde trabajando? Trabajar hasta después de la diez… bueno, tal vez no era raro para un cafetería ¿cierto?… pobre chica… siendo tan bella y amable… cómo había terminado ahí… haría algo al respecto… pero _¡¿Por qué!? No tengo porque meterme en su vida… ni siquiera la conozco…_ llegó a su departamento y se fue a dormir, pero antes de caer totalmente dormido… se puso a pensar… de todos modos… la recordó… esa bella sonrisa… esa amabilidad incomparable…

Mañana… haría algo… no importa lo que su orgullo diga.

**Hm ¿cómo les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ****J**** hice esta historia porque en la mayoría que yo leí… Sakura era la lanzada o que siempre daba el primer paso o besaba a Sasuke siempre… pues ahora le tocara a Sasuke ser el cariñoso y el que se enamora primero, bueno… dejen reviews (muajaja haremos que Sasuke sea liiindo!)**


	2. Sakura

**Hola mis querid s lectores/as, quedé muy feliz con sus reviews… me pongo tan feliz de leerlos y me da tantas ganas de seguir la historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS, espero que les guste la conti.**

**Pero antes les hago una pregunta… ¿debería tener un día fijo para subir la conti? Dejo esta decisión en sus manos porque ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre ok? Pero ¡eh! Tampoco para subirlos todos los días ¿no? jeje**

* * *

**Cap. 2 Sakura**

Sasuke abría sus ojos lentamente… tenía la rara costumbre de levantarse por sí mismo antes de que el despertador lo hiciera, se frotó un poco los ojos e inmediatamente se fue a dar una ducha, hoy venían eso ejecutivos con los que había cerrado un trato. Sólo era una tonta junta para adularse entre sí y discutir sobre algunos asuntos laborales… (Bueno no se la verdad que diablos discuten… no sé nada de eso inner/ no es tan importante) Sasuke salió de la ducha y se puso un traje muy elegante de corbata de los muchos que tenía en su enorme armario.

Cuando ya estaba listo se fue por su desayuno (Su departamento era bastante grande y tenía una habitación demás… tenía living, comedor, sala de estar, pasillos, cocina, cuarto de lavado… (inner/ bueno… después de todo es un ejecutivo ¿no?) Bebió un vaso de jugo de naranja con unas tostadas… normalmente tomaba café pero… al recordarlo le vino la imagen de Sakura… esa chica, No era de las más hermosas mujeres que había visto…pero había algo especial en ella... Era una chica tan peculiar… y en especial color de su cabello, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus ojos, un color jade turquesa muy hermoso que te robaba la mirada, hacían un juego muy interesante con su color de cabello y su tez blanca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana… y se veía tan débil e indefensa…

Sacudió la cabeza para borrarla de sus pensamientos… y se terminó su desayuno, fue a su auto lo encendió… y se puso en marcha a su trabajo… eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana… le gustaba ir temprano a su trabajo porque a esa hora reinaba la tranquilidad en ése enorme edificio, y pasó "casualmente" por la cafetería donde vio a su por primera vez a su pelirosa. Entonces la vio y agradeció que hubiera un semáforo en esa calle para aprovechar y mirar la cafetería mientras dicho semáforo estaba en rojo.

Sólo se encontraba ella limpiando las mesas… aún estaba cerrado… que extraño, trabajaba hasta tan tarde pero también iniciaba desde muy temprano… Lo más probable era que ella fuese dueña de esa cafetería, eso era lo que parecía… pero entonces le vino a la mente el momento de la noche anterior donde el cocinero la regañaba, imposible un simple cocinero no podría regañar a la dueña del lugar… ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS! Porque se martillaba la cabeza pensando en temas sobre alguien que ni siquiera conocía… dio un suspiro…es que desde el primer momento en que la vio no dejó de pensar en ella… y sentía algo especial… cosa que jamás había pasado ya que estaba ocupado pensando en asuntos laborales.

La bocina de un auto esperando detrás de él lo sorprendió y asustado miró el semáforo… estaba en verde… y quien sabe desde hace cuanto… avergonzado y furioso por su conducta aceleró y se fue a su trabajo.

* * *

Tomó asiento en su oficina y se quedó pensativo… era temprano… apenas las 7:00 de la mañana no había casi nadie ahí… tal vez solo su secretaria. Así que decidió empezar con sus papeleos de ése día y nuevamente sin avisar entró un rubio prácticamente bailando a la oficina y tomó asiento frente a Sasuke.

-¡hola teme! ¿¡Cómo has estado!?-dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Se veía muy feliz… bueno más de lo normal

-Hmp-murmuró Sasuke viendo una forma tan divertida de molestar a su ruidoso amigo- te ves muy feliz Naruto… ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche con Hinata eh?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado característica de él.

-¡¿eh?! N-nada sólo fuimos a cenar-dijo nervioso y con un sonrojo en la cara.

-claro, eso no lo dudo Naruto-dijo mirándolo con eso orbes negros y acomodándose mejor en su enorme escritorio-pero la cosa es… ¿qué hicieron después de eso eh? Vamos dime… la llevaste a su departamento y… ¿te invitó a entrar?

-¡Sasuke! No seas pervertido teme-dijo el rubio con la cara como un tomate.

-Hmp, no soy pervertido… además tú fuiste el que insinuó todo esto con tu patética llegada Naruto, y te sonrojaste totalmente cuando mencioné… tu "nochecita" con Hinata

-¡ya basta!-dijo poniendo fin a esa conversación-dime… ¿pensaste lo que te dije?

-no empieces de nuevo Naruto, deja ya este tema que me da dolor de cabeza

Naruto estaba a punto de hablar pero suena su celular con un mensaje de texto. Naruto al verlo se sonroja y sonríe. Sasuke lo nota y echa un comentario pata molestar a su amigo. La venganza era tan dulce y divertida.

-Ve ya con Hinata… Naruto-kun-dice divertido imitando la voz de Hinata y mostrando un puchero.

-m-me voy teme es imposible hablar contigo-habló con el rostro color rojo.

Naruto se pone de pie y avanza como queriendo escapar de ésa incómoda situación, al estar en puerta Sasuke lo detiene.

-no vayan a HACERLO en la oficina ¿eh? Las paredes no son tan gruesas y todos podrían escucharlos-y sin más da una pequeña carcajada.

Naruto sale de la oficina más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Pasa el tiempo y ya son las 8:00 de la mañana. Cuando el teléfono de Sasuke suena.

-¿sí?-dice Sasuke. Y su secretaria responde: Señor Uchiha su hermano ha venido a visitarlo-¿Itachi? bueno… dile que pase.

Su hermano… Itachi Uchiha, se supone que él debería haber heredado la empresa pero se negó dando la espalda a su padre Fugaku Uchiha, era tan joven tan sólo 28 años… quería disfrutar su vida y no lo haría detrás de un escritorio, además de la terrible negación y rechazo que tenía su padre hacia la mujer que él amaba… ya era un hombre capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y no quería vivir aprisionado en una oficina consumido por el trabajo…entonces prefirió irse con ella.

Entró en la oficina de Sasuke un joven parecido a él, los mismos ojos, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja con ojeras bastante grandes debajo de los ojos y se sienta delante de Sasuke.

-hola Sasuke-chan ¿cómo te trata la vida de empresario?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, es lo que siempre he querido-dijo firmando unos papeles.

Itachi prestó atención a los papeles que tenía desparramados por todo su enorme escritorio. Sentía un poco de lástima por su hermano… cuando eran niños su padre regañaba a Sasuke al no poder ser mejor que Itachi… era tan injusto…y aún cuando Sasuke quedó como el heredero principal… su padre no lo trataba de la misma forma que había tratado a Itachi.

-hm pero ¿no te aburre tanto papeleo?

-claro que no-dijo fríamente.

Se formó un silencio incomodo y se rompió al sonar el celular de Itachi.

-¿hola?-contestó-si claro… voy enseguida-colgó el celular y se volvió a dirigir a Sasuke-bueno Sasuke-chan debo irme espero que tengas buena suerte en tu trabajo-dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

Al estar a punto de salir Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Itachi… ¿valió la pena?

-¿de qué hablas?

-dejar todo esto… para "disfrutar la vida con… ella"

-hm por supuesto que sí Sasuke… lo valió completamente, la vida no es sólo trabajo…-dijo algo triste por la rudeza de sus palabras, pero debía hacer recapacitar a su hermano-Sólo mira como terminó papá…-y sin más salió de la oficina.

Sasuke se quedó ahí… pensando… ¿realmente valía la pena dejar todos esos lujos por una vida normal? por una… mujer?

Itachi estaba dispuesto a regir la empresa mientras seguía con su mujer… pero Fugaku no estaba de acuerdo ya que no era una mujer de una familia importante… una simple bibliotecaria que conoció a Itachi en una fiesta… él prefirió ser feliz con ella… pero Sasuke no podía creer que vivir de esa manera era mejor que ser rico y respetado por todos… aunque encerrado en una oficina.

Nuevamente su teléfono sonó y su secretaria le informó que ya era hora de la junta con los otros ejecutivos. Rápidamente se fue a la sala de juntas (no quiero aburrirles con una narración de la tonta junta así que pasare directo al almuerzo ¿ok?)

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Sasuke se dispuso a ir a la cafetería de su empresa pero vio a Naruto comiendo con Hinata y no iba a soportar verlos tan melosos, le iba a quitar el apetito, tampoco quería sentarse solo, porque una que otra secretaria se acercaba a coquetearle, era de lo más molesto. Y se le vino a la mente la cafetería de Sakura, se fue a su auto y en un santiamén había llegado a dicho lugar.

Vio el lugar un poco más lleno había bastante gente pero no le importaba, quería ver a su pelirosa, Por alguna extraña razón ver su rostro lo tranquilizaba… tomó asiento en una mesa individual y se dispuso a ver el menú, pero sus ojos le ganaron fácilmente y observaba por encima de dicho menú a Sakura corriendo de un lado para otro pero siempre con esa bella sonrisa, la otras meseras atendían a unos cuantos clientes. _Par de perezosas _Pensó molesto y vio a Sakura acercándose para tomar su orden, pero una de las meseras la detuvo y se acercó a Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa y coqueta.

-¿desea ordenar?-dijo contoneándose y mirando fijamente a Sasuke mostrando gran parte de su escote.

-no-dijo Sasuke delo más frió y regreso su mirada al menú.

La mesera ofendida se fue de allí y Sakura lo notó, entonces se acercó a la mesa de Sasuke y con esa bella sonrisa sacó su libreta y su lapicero.

-¿vio algo que le apetece? ¿Ya quiere ordenar?-dijo sonriendo.

-sí-dijo Sasuke y miró lo primero que estaba en la lista ya que al estar observando a Sakura se le olvidó que debía elegir algo-quiero la pasta especial-y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo. Cómo lo había pensado antes…no era de las mujeres más bellas que había visto, pero su rostro era simplemente apacible para él, era muy delgada y de tez muy blanca, el cabello un poco más largo del nivel de los hombros, su busto era bastante pronunciado… Tenía la apariencia de una niña pequeña e indefensa, pero al verle bien a los ojos se notaba que era una mujer.

-muy bien-dijo anotando-¿no desea algo de beber?

-emmm

-déjeme mostrarle el menú de bebidas-dijo acercándose y tomando el menú, al sentir esa cercanía Sasuke sintió un embriagante olor a cerezos… al parecer proveniente de su cabello… ella le sorprendía cada vez más…

-ordenaré un vaso de jugo de naranja-dijo cerrando el menú y entregándoselo a ella.

-de acuerdo-dijo mostrando esa sonrisa de nuevo- en seguida se lo traigo-y se fue a la cocina.

Pasaron diez minutos y Sakura se acercó a darle su orden, se la puso cuidadosamente en la mesa.

-que tenga buen día-dijo sonriendo y se alejó de ahí.

Sasuke la miró un minuto más y se dispuso a comer, cuando terminó llamó a Sakura para la cuenta

-¿desea su cuenta?

-si por favor

-son… 20 dólares señor-dijo esbozando otra vez esa sonrisa ¡diablos!

Sasuke sacó un billete de 20 y otro de diez para ella… se merecía mucho más pero otra vez olvidó traer efectivo.

-aquí tienes-dijo y se levantó de su mesa

Sakura miraba otra vez ese billete como si fuera una salvación, lo miró con los ojos brillantes y otras ves esa hermosa sonrisa.

-se lo agradezco mucho, que tenga un buen día-dijo sonrojada al notar que el hombre amable era de lo más guapo.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba. Salió del lugar y se fue a su trabajo.

Pasó su pesado día de papeleos, se fijó la hora y se percató de que eran las 9:50 de la noche, sonrió y se fue al café de Sakura.

* * *

Así es como rápidamente pasó una semana y siempre lo mismo, las mismas sonrisas y el yendo cada día a ese café a la hora de comer y en la noche. Siempre dejando una propina mínimamente de 10 dólares. Una noche en el café, no se percató que ya eran las 12:30 de la noche y estaba sólo Sakura en el café, también sólo él… apenas había tomado su café con uno que otro pastelillo que sólo había pedido para disimular… miraba a Sakura exhausta sentada en una de las mesas, cabizbaja, Sasuke sólo la miraba atento y ella se acercó a él.

-disculpe ya vamos a cerrar-dijo sonriendo con calidez

-disculpa, ya me voy-sacó un billete de 20 dólares y se lo dio

Sakura lo tomó y se le quedó mirando, ¿por qué ese hombre le daba propinas tan altas? Sasuke se percató de su mirada y se miraron por unos segundos.

-disculpe mi insolencia, pero… ¿Por qué me da propinas tan altas todos los días?-preguntó dulce y tímidamente.

-es que te lo mereces-dijo Sasuke no se le ocurría nada más qué le diría… ¿porque pensaba que era bonita? No… las asustaría y pensaría que es un depravado

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Y sonrió amablemente tendiendo una mano en frente del Uchiha.

-Soy Sakura Haruno-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-y le agradezco por todo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola un segundo y al final estrechó su mano sonriendo también.

-soy Sasuke Uchiha, y no tienes porque agradecerme.

Sus manos se separaron y el celular de Sasuke sonó

-que-respondió… ¿quién había interrumpido ese momento?-estoy en un café… si ya me voy para mi departamento… adiós.

-bueno Sakura debo irme-dijo acercándose a la salida del lugar-vendré mañana a la hora del almuerzo

-de acuerdo Uchiha-san-dijo con respeto y bajando la cabeza, mirar demasiado tiempo a ése guapo hombre le causaba un calor en el rostro y sonrojo enorme del cual ella era consciente.

_¿Uchiha –san?_, pensó divertido entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo que había visto hacer en una película de romance… la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente y le alzó la mirada acercando su rostro al de ella.

-sólo dime Sasuke-dijo sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos, puede que jamás haya tenido una novia… pero era un galán después de todo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó levemente. Se apartó rápidamente del hombre y bajo la mirada. Era la primera vez que un hombre tan guapo hacia eso con ella, era la primera vez que un HOMBRE hacia eso con ella.

-h-hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-dijo aun con la cabeza gacha.

-hasta mañana Sakura-dijo satisfecho y se fue

Sakura sólo se quedó ahí parada… ese chico… era tan amable… nunca nadie la había tratado así, sintió un millón de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago…

-Sasuke-kun-sonrió y se dispuso a cerrar el pequeño lugar sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? Cómo les pareció, si estaba un poquito aburrido, prometo que los siguientes capítulos estarán más interesantes… inner: es que la verdad usaste mucha descripción, pero la próxima ¡yo me encargo de ponerla mejor!**

**En fin… les agradezco una vez más sus comentarios me ponen tan feliz, muy pronto la conti fans del Sasusaku.**


	3. Mi pobre flor de cerezo

**¡Qué tal! Aquí les traigo la conti de la historia, me encantaron sus reviews, y me pongo tan feliz cuando los leo que me dan tanta inspiración y me dicen que al menos escribo algo bien ¿no? Un millón de gracias por leer mi historia y si tienen una observación por favor háganmela saber así la corregiré para que sea más de su agrado. **

**Gracias Susana por la sugerencia, los subiré cada miércoles, y si no lo subo, tienen derecho a no dejar reviews ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 3 mi pobre flor de cerezo**

Sasuke y Sakura se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, Cada día Sasuke iba a la cafetería de la pelirosa donde sostenían una pequeña conversación y en la noche se tomaban unos cafés juntos ya que no había nadie más que ellos. El único día libre de Sakura era el viernes. Así que Sasuke faltaba a la cafetería esos días.

Un viernes, y como obviamente iba todos los días a la cafetería nuevamente se le había olvidado comprar el maldito café, ¿por qué tenía que haber adquirido la maldita costumbre de beber café en la noche? Es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, era algo que lo tranquilizaba. ¿Por qué?

Cuando era niño y vivía en la enorme mansión Uchiha con su hermano y su madre, recordaba la angustia de su madre esperando muy preocupada a Fugaku…su padre, que llegaba a altas horas de la noche no por causas del trabajo, sino porque se iba a bares a celebrar un contrato ganado o algún tipo de ascenso con su empresa e incluso no se necesitaba ningún tipo de ocasión especial para que fuera beber. Mikoto bebía café y lo esperaba angustiada en la enorme sala de estar, Ella lo esperaba ya que al llegar totalmente ebrio armaba terrible escándalo y ella no quería que los niños vieran a su padre en ése estado.

Sasuke lo recordaba muy bien… él recostado en su cama triste e inquieto al ver a su madre en ése estado, ella repitiendo siempre que todo estaba bien, arropándolo en medio de la noche y esperando a que él se duerma…Sasuke percibía un aroma a café proveniente de su madre acompañado de una canción de cuna que ella le cantaba para relajarlo…y simplemente caía dormido…

Así era… el aroma al café lo tranquilizaba

Fastidiado por no haber comprado el café antes se dirigió al supermercado más cercano y compró dicho café, pagó en el mostrador irritado ya que la chica que le cobraba estaba coqueteando con él…era de lo más molesto… sinceramente las chicas arrastradas le daban asco.

De regreso a casa comenzó a llover… más bien parecía un tormenta, las gotas golpeaban el techo de su auto despiadadamente con fuerza, los limpiaparabrisas hacían su trabajo en el modo más rápido posible ya que era casi imposible ver la carretera si no lo hacían, Sasuke se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, el tráfico era enorme, habían como 15 autos estancados en frente de él, y no se movían en absoluto ya que un camión estaba varado en frente mientras descargaba quien sabe qué de su plataforma… La verdad es que mientras más rápido quería llegar a su apartamento y dormir… más obstáculos aparecían…

Tocó la bocina con furia, y buscó otras alternativas para evadir el obstáculo…entonces giró la cabeza la izquierda…Algo le llamó la atención… una chica de pie en la puerta de una farmacia, cabizbaja temblando de frío, con el cabello color… ¡rosa! Por Dios, era Sakura… ¡qué diablos hacía allí!

Ella estaba con la cabeza baja temblando de frio y seguramente esperando a que pare de llover, si se arriesgaba a correr se empaparía toda por esa torrencial lluvia. Sakura apenas llevaba una playera roja y un jean negro… en ese frío del demonio se iba a enfermar

Sasuke al ver semejante situación abrió los ojos como platos, no pensó muy bien qué hacer sólo fue un impulso que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera lo más rápido posible: tomó un paraguas, un abrigo y salió rápidamente del auto hacia Sakura mientras saltaba y evadía el terrible gráfico sin importarle los regaños de los conductores de los cuales golpeaba los autos inconscientemente cuando estaba en camino hacia la chica. Ella no se percató de la cercanía de Sasuke hasta que le puso el abrigo en los hombros y abrazándola abrió el paraguas dirigiéndose al auto.

Sakura solamente lo siguió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Mirando a su salvador. Entrando al auto.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke.

-s-si… gracias-enfocó mejor la vista para distinguir a su héroe… era Sasuke, no podía creerlo- Sasuke-kun te lo a-agradezco mucho-dijo Sakura temblando y abrazando el abrigo que Sasuke le había dado.

Sasuke sólo la miró con ternura y sonriendo, se veía tan indefensa temblando definitivamente le recordaba a su madre y sentía la obligación de protegerla… "obligación de protegerla" era lo que él se repetía una y otra vez para disfrazar los verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella; Su ropa estaba bastante mojada, pero lo suficiente para que cogiera un resfriado si no la secaba o algo.

-Sakura, tu ropa está mojada, mi departamento está muy cerca y será mejor que sequemos tu ropa antes de que te resfríes-dijo Sasuke más como una orden que como una sugerencia

-n-no quiero m-molestarte S-Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura aún temblando.

-pero que dices, no es molestia Sakura- Encendió el auto y gracias al cielo el tráfico se había esfumado y las calles estaban disponibles para avanzar más rápido.

Sasuke la llevó a su departamento y subieron por el ascensor, la condujo por un pasillo, se veía bastante lujoso y entraron a su departamento, Sakura se sorprendió al ver tanto lujo, era enorme para ser sólo un departamento. Tenía un living enorme con una televisión pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas además de que se veían muchas puertas e incluso un pasillo que llevaba a quien sabe donde

Sasuke se apresuró y le trajo ropa limpia y seca a Sakura, una camisa de él, y unos jeans para que Sakura se los pusiera hasta que su ropa se seque.

-toma-dijo entregándoselos-Cámbiate y yo pondré tu ropa en la secadora.

-g-gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo tomándolos-¿d-dónde puedo c-cambiarme?

-allí está el baño-dijo señalando una puerta.

Sakura fue y se cambió, al salir, la camisa le quedaba grande obviamente y dejó unos botones abiertos del cuello mostrando un poco el pecho, (aquí Sakura estaba un poco más desarrollada y no era tan plana ¿ok?) los jeans le quedaban bastante grandes. Sasuke al verla se sonrojó levemente y salió de su mundo cuando Sakura se le acercó y le dio su ropa mojada.

Sasuke la tomó y la llevó a su secadora. No creía que en una ciudad tan grande haya sido capaz de encontrarse con Sakura… y la verdad le alegraba, ¿qué hubiera sido de ella si no llegaba? Era una situación interesante… Sakura estaba en su departamento… vaya haces del destino pensó divertido.

Cuando volvió vio a Sakura de pie en el mismo lugar mirando algo sorprendida el lugar.

-Sakura no te quedes así, siéntate-dijo llevándola al living y prendiendo la televisión.

Tomaron asiento y de pronto se escuchó a Sakura estornudar…

-lo siento-dijo frotándose la nariz

Sasuke solo rió por lo bajo y le preparó una taza de té caliente a Sakura, se la entregó y se sentó junto a ella para ver la televisión.

-dime Sakura, ¿Qué hacías a esta horas de la noche en una farmacia?

-compré medicinas para mi abuela, ella… se encuentra mal de salud-dijo tomando un sorbo de té

-¿qué es lo que tiene?

Sakura se quedó un momento en silencio.

-c-cáncer

Sasuke se sorprendió… ahora todo encajaba, las largas horas de trabajo de la pobre chica, mirar las propinas como si fueran un fortuna, no renunciar a ese maldito trabajo donde era explotada casi todos los días.

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke aún sorprendido.

-está bien Sasuke-kun, esas cosas pasan-dijo bajando la cabeza con un deje de tristeza

Y sin ningún aviso Sakura sintió las brazos de Sasuke rodearla mientras él solo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Ella sólo abrió los ojos como un par de platos y se sonrojó a más no poder.

Sasuke no era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, nuevamente fue un impulso que lo obligó a actuar. y sentía que tenía que consolar a la chica.

-en serio lo lamento Sakura-dijo abrazándola más fuerte-tú no te mereces esto, eres una buena persona.

Sakura sintió la calidez de chico y dejó la taza de té en una mesita de enfrente de ella para luego corresponder el abrazo a Sasuke. Se sentía tan bien estando cerca de él, se sentía tan bien cuando el la consolaba y reconfortaba.

-Te lo agradezco Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas, ella tenía un tendencia a llorar fácilmente… y era la primera vez que sentía tal calidez y consuelo de alguien hacia su situación.

Sasuke al sentir las lágrimas de la chica se separó lentamente de ella y la miró… tan hermosa y tan indefensa, con una de sus manos le secó las lagrimas acariciándole el rostro, sin decir más… sus labios se iban acercando lentamente, y cuando estaban a punto de sellarse en un beso, sonó el maldito teléfono, Sakura sólo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, mientras Sasuke iba y tomaba molesto ese bendito teléfono.

-¡qué!-contestó molesto al parecer era Naruto.

-¡eh! ¿Porqué me contestas tan molesto teme?

-dime qué quieres Naruto-como deseaba golpearlo en ése momento… (¡Yo igual!)

-sólo que mañana se cancelaron todas la juntas amargado cubo de hielo, yo no iré a trabajar tu deberías hacer lo mismo, y te quería invitar al cine con Hinata ella dice que podría invitar a una amiga para que al fin encuentres a la indicada, porque si te dejo ahí te harás más amargado Sasuke-teme

-con que mañana no hay trabajo ¿eh?, pues tengo cosas que hacer, lamento decepcionarte usuratonkachi.

-eres un aguafiestas teme, un amigo de buen corazón te invita a salir y tú le respondes de esa manera, a veces me pregunto porque soy tu amigo tempano de hielo… bueno adiós

_-Con que mañana no hay trabajo ¿eh?-_esboza un sonrisa maliciosa_- invitaré a Sakura a comer-_pensó… era el plan perfecto después de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos..._, pero... ¡diablos! Mañana tiene trabajo… _no importaba… él se iba encargar de eso.

-espera…-lo detuvo Sasuke

-¿qué quieres teme?

-m-mañana… planeo… emmm… tener una cita…-habló algo apenado… no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… pero él no tenía idea de cómo actuar en una cita.

-¿una cita dices? ¿con quién, con el dentista, con el doctor?-bromeó Naruto

-no usuratonkachi, con una chica…

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo teme

-que… necesito que me digas qué hacer…-habló muy avergonzado… no podía creerlo… un Uchiha pidiendo consejos sobre una cita al idiota más grande del mundo…

-jajaja claro teme… pero antes… dime "por favor"

-TSK! Por…favor…-dijo molesto y entre dientes

-jajaja la chica realmente debe valer la pena, bueno… dime como es ella… describe su personalidad y yo te diré que va mejor con ella.

-bueno… es joven… siempre está sonriendo…es muy divertida y…tierna…

-JAJAJAJA como quisiera tener una foto de ti hablando así teme, jaja ¿sabes? Acaba de llegar un nuevo parque de diversiones… llévala allí para que vea que no eres un amargado cubo de hielo y luego llévala a comer… así se divertirá mucho… o puedes venir con ella al cine con Hinata y yo… así veo que no lo arruines jaja

-claro que no te la presentaré dobe! Debo irme.

-jaja bueno teme suerte con tu cita, por favor no lo arruines… bastante loca tiene que estar la chica para aceptar salir contigo… no hagas que la pase mal jajaja adiós teme

-adiós baka-colgó Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba a punto de ir donde Sakura pero el sonido de la secadora lo distrajo, va y saca la ropa de Sakura, y cuando va donde ella la ve totalmente dormida, acurrucada en el sillón, se veía demasiado cansada para despertarla, Sasuke deja su ropa a un lado, le pasa una mano por la espalda y otra por debajo de las rodillas y la carga llevándola al cuarto de huéspedes, la acuesta en la cama y le cobija con las sábanas.

Se quedó un minuto viéndola… tan hermosa ese rostro reflejaba inocencia y… (**Inner/** no te pongas cursi que eso es muy aburrido** YO:** no me molestes que me entró inspiración **inner/** no pongas estas cursiladas que los lectores se aburren -.- ** YO: **ok diablos) Sasuke le apartó un mechón de cabello que tenía en la frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarle su ropa seca en un escritorio de en frente y dejarla dormir… mañana la invitaría a salir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Sasuke se levantó a las siete de la mañana se dio una ducha y se vistió informalmente, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta azul oscuro, no aguantó la curiosidad y fue a ver a Sakura, lentamente abrió la puerta y la vio aún durmiendo. Se acercó y tomó asiento en una silla al lado de ella y la contempló nuevamente, de pronto Sakura hizo una mueca de incomodidad y un quejido se escucho salir de su boca.

Sasuke posó su mano en la frente de ella, tenía fiebre, no era muy alta pero si la tenía, debió ser por ayer, se levantó dispuesto a traerle un paño frío para la frente de la chica y así calmarle un poco la fiebre, pero al ponerse de pie.

-S-Sasuke-kun…-dijo casi imperceptible.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?

-t-tengo… q-que…

-que pasa-dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de ella.

-t-tengo q-que ir…

- ¿A dónde?

-a-a t-trabajar.

Sasuke se sorprendió y la miró suplicante, ¿acaso estaba loca? Tenía fiebre y probablemente un resfriado, además de que ni siquiera podía levantarse. Sasuke sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-estás loca Sakura, tienes fiebre no puedes, dame el número de tu trabajo y yo te pediré permiso para que te tomes el día libre.

-n-no m-me lo p-permitirán Sasuke-kun.

-claro que sí, no puedes trabajar así, yo me encargo, dame el numero.

Sakura le dio el número y Sasuke le habló al encargado, éste se oía molesto, pero tuvo que aceptar. Esto era simplemente perfecto… la excusa perfecta para llevarla a una cita.

Sasuke volvió donde Sakura y esta vez le puso un paño en la frente para aliviar la fiebre. Además de darle una pastilla antigripal que esperaba que pudiera hacerle efecto.

-ya me encargué, hoy no irás a trabajar.

-g-gracias Sasuke-kun, p-pero ¿tú n-no tienes t-trabajo hoy?-dijo tomando la pastilla

-no Sakura, ¿tienes hambre?

-s-si Sasuke-kun… pero a-antes me g-gustaría darme un ducha quizás así se me quite la fiebre

-de acuerdo, te ayudaré a llegar al baño-_aunque si quieres te acompaño ahí ¨¬¨ (¡Sasuke pervertido!)_

Sasuke cargó a Sakura de la misma forma que lo había hecho anoche y la llevó al baño, dándole toallas y su ropa seca.

Sakura se dio una ducha y Sasuke se fue a preparar el desayuno, Sakura ya había tardado 15 minutos, Sasuke sólo la espero pacientemente con el desayuno ya listo, esperando a que su pelirosa salga.

Se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y lo que vio Sasuke lo obligó a demostrar un enorme sonrojo.

* * *

**Perdón por dejarlos con tanto suspenso… jeje pero lastimosamente así funciona la cosa XD muy pronto la conti cuídense, y arigato gozamisu por leer mi historia ^^**


	4. La cita

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo la conti, espero que le guste y oh! No se olviden que puede ser la ultima XD porque mañana es el fin del mundo! XD jeje la verdad no se… peor quería traerles un capi más antes de esperar el juicio final y les anuncio que la subiré cada miércoles ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 4 la cita**

Sakura salió del baño sólo con una toalla amarrada desde la altura de sus pechos que le llegaba apenas a hasta 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, Sasuke no pudo evitar verla como tonto hasta que Sakura se acercó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-emmm disculpa Sasuke-kun ¿dónde está la plancha?, mi ropa esta algo arrugada-dijo sonrojada, odiaba pedirle cosas a Sasuke… la había salvado en la lluvia, la había llevado a su departamento, le había secado la ropa, le había dejado dormir allí…

-e-está en el cuarto de lavado la segunda puerta a la derecha-dijo aún mirándola sorprendido

-gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura y fue aplanchar su ropa.

-n-no hay de qué…-decía observando mejor las curvas de la pelirosa… tenía el rostro de una niña indefensa y algo inmadura… pero por otro lado tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer… evidentemente había visto mujeres con más busto que ella, pero el tamaño del busto de ella era perfecto para su cuerpo… En lo personal no le gustaban las chicas con demasiada delantera… era muy exagerado… ella era lo que él quería…

Sakura sólo tardó unos minutos al planchar su ropa y fue donde Sasuke finalmente sentándose a su lado y comenzando a desayunar.

-Sasuke-kun ¿porqué no tienes trabajo hoy?

-se cancelaron todas las juntas que tenía-dijo dándole un mordisco a su tostada

-no puedo creer que te dieron permiso en mi trabajo, nunca solían dármelo, ir al hospital para visitar a mi abuela era importante pero…aún así no me lo daban…

Sasuke paró de comer y miró a Sakura fijamente:

-Sakura quiero hablarte de tu trabajo, empiezas a tempranas horas de la mañana y eres la última que se va cerrando el café, ¿no te parece injusto?

-si… pero necesito el trabajo Sasuke-kun, las medicinas de mi abuela no son para nada baratas. Y si llego temprano, abro la cafetería y la cierro en la noche, el dueño me paga algo extra… pero con la condición que no debo faltar.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente… pobre Sakura… quería ayudarla con todas las fuerzas de su alma… pero ¿qué iba a pensar Sakura? Prefirió dejar el tema a un lado, sólo por ahora, ya que era el momento de pedir la cita y no quería incomodar a Sakura.

-y dime… ¿ya no tienes fiebre?-preguntó disimuladamente

-no, la pastilla antigripal y la ducha me la quitaron-dijo feliz-tal vez podría llegar a mi trabajo si me apresuro…

-¡QUE!

-perdón… sólo bromeaba jiji

Sasuke suspiró aliviado.

-entonces… ya que no tienes trabajo hoy…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-¿quieres… emmm salir conmigo?

-me encantaría Sasuke-kun… pero cuando terminemos con nuestra salida ¿puedes llevarme al hospital para visitar a mi abuela?-preguntó…

-claro que sí, no hay problema…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y terminando su desayuno al igual que Sakura.

Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó el plato y taza de Sakura, se acercó al fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlos, pero Sakura lo detuvo

-deja Sasuke-kun-dijo tomando la esponja para lavar-déjame hacerlo… es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Sakura no le dejó a Sasuke decir que no, comenzó a lavarlos y Sasuke se apartó un poco de ella, se posó justo detrás de ella recargado en la mesa central de la enorme cocina, observándola, cada centímetro de su cuerpo… era tan bella… Sakura terminó su trabajo y volteó donde Sasuke

-¿ya nos vamos Sasuke-kun?-preguntó sonriendo

-sí, las medicinas que compraste están en la mesita del living-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de su departamento

Sakura tomó las medicinas y siguió a Sasuke fuera del departamento, tomaron asiento en el auto y Sasuke aceleró

-emmm ¿dónde vamos Sasuke-kun?

-emmm mi amigo me dijo… digo… ¡NO!

¿Qué hacía…? Recordó las palabras de Naruto… Sasuke tenía que parecer divertido… y no iba a decirle que irían a un parque de diversiones por idea de su amigo…diablos… estaba siendo tan meticuloso… nunca había estado tan nervioso

-¿te parece al parque de diversiones?-sinceramente a Sasuke no le gustaba nada ese lugar… pero tal vez a ella le agradaría y Naruto… lo dijo… mal dita sea… estaba siguiendo los consejos de Naruto… de NARUTO…

-¡sí!-dijo feliz-debe ser muy bonito…

-¿debe? ¿Nunca antes fuiste a un parque de diversiones?-preguntó sorprendido

-no Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se quedó mirándola… él recordó la primera vez que fue con su madre y su hermano… la inocencia y vulnerabilidad de Sakura le causaban un rara sensación en el estómago, ¿quizás ternura? No podía ser otra cosa. (Ese necio aún no quiere aceptarlo)

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana cuando llegaron al parque, no había mucha gente, pero si había bastante, bajaron del auto y Sasuke pudo notar la sorpresa de Sakura al ver el enorme parque, él sonrió y le tomó la mano adentrándose al primer juego que había… el peor… La montaña rusa… ¡chan chan chan! (**Inner/**que malos efectos especiales ¬¬ **yo: **no molestes ¬¬ no hay presupuesto)

Se subieron y al abrocharse los cinturones a Sasuke se le heló el cuerpo… ¿porqué subió ahí? Él odiaba las alturas… pero se iba aportar como una cobarde en frente de Sakura, así que no tuvo más remedio. Se abrazó lo más que pudo de los cinturones y abrió los ojos con miedo… y... Comenzó Sakura gritaba como loca de felicidad por cada vuelta repentina que daba la montaña rusa, y Sasuke sólo estaba aferrado a su asiento sin gritar pero… con una cara de muerto, y la piel blanca como el papel por el susto.

La montaña se detuvo

-¡wuuujuuu! ¡Eso fue muy divertido!-dijo gritando y saltando de emoción-Sasuke-kun… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Había perdido de vista al pelinegro, buscó con la mirada y lo vio agachado vomitando al pobre. Se acercó a él riendo sonoramente.

-Sasuke-kun jajaja si no quería subirte debiste decírmelo ^^

Sasuke recobró su postura y se lo veía aún algo mareado, Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego volvió a reír, sacó un pañuelo de su pequeña cartera y le limpió el rostro a Sasuke suavemente mientras no paraba de sonreír… El pelinegro sólo la miraba atento…cada pequeño gesto que ella hacía era tan hermoso, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró, fueron a un juego de puntería.

Sakura tomó la escopeta y dio el primer tiro fallando, le quedaban dos, lo intentó y falló, se quedó triste y devolvió la escopeta, Sasuke la observó pero esta vez trató él, acertó en los tres tiros y de premio escogió un oso de peluche para Sakura, ella sólo lo abrazó fuertemente y nuevamente tomó a Sasuke de la mano llevándolo a otro juego.

* * *

Así es como pasaron las horas, hasta que prácticamente ya habían estado en todos los juegos posibles, tomaron asiento en una banca y Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

-gracias Sasuke-kun fue lo más divertido que he hecho en años

-Cuando quieras Sakura-él la observó, y notó que la mirada de ella estaba fija en un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

-¿quieres algodón de azúcar?

-n-no Sasuke-kun… ya gastaste mucho dinero en los juegos

-Sakura el dinero no es problema-Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Sakura guiándola hasta el puesto del algodón, pidió uno para ella y se lo entregó.

-¿tú no quieres Sasuke-kun?-preguntó dándole un mordisco a su algodón

-no me gusta el dulce Sakura.

Sakura se le quedó mirando… ¿a quién lo le gustaba el dulce? Sonrió y fueron caminando sin rumbo hasta salir del parque. Aún no se habían soltado la mano, Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado al estar consciente de la situación, mientras Sakura solo recorría el lugar observando todo muy asombrada…

Caminaron por un parque sin soltarse la mano, Sakura se veía bastante cansada y se abrazó al brazo derecho de Sasuke recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él y dando un largo suspiro.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó Sasuke, no quería que Sakura se fuera… recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho, la llevaría a comer… y pasaría una rato más con ella.

-¿quieres ir a comer?-preguntó Sasuke al notar que era la una de la tarde.

-ya hiciste suficiente Sasuke-kun, no me gusta pedirte cosas y que gastes demasiado dinero… no quiero ser una molestia.

-Sakura… te dije que no es ninguna molestia, te invité a salir y yo sé lo que significa un cita-(si como no) dijo Sasuke mirando de frente a Sakura- a menos que ya no quieras estar conmigo…

-n-no Sasuke-kun- miró fijamente a Sasuke-me gusta mucho estar contigo…-tomó el rostro del pelinegro con las dos manos y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo-te agradezco por todo.

El pelinegro la abrazó también y luego fueron a un restaurante a comer

En el restaurante:

-muchas gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura terminando su comida-fue el mejor día te toda mi vida

-¿en serio nunca fuiste a un parque de diversiones?

-n-no… mi madre murió cuando yo nací y no sé nada de mi padre, mi abuela me crió toda mi vida y no tenía suficiente dinero para darnos esos lujos…

-lo siento… no quería recordártelo

-no importa Sasuke-kun… gracias una vez más… fue el mejor día de mi vida

-Sakura… ¿te gustaría salir… conmigo otro día?-dijo apartando la mirada para que Sakura no percibiera su sonrojo.

-¡claro que sí Sasuke-kun!

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al hospital, Sasuke detuvo su auto y vio el hospital, no era ni muy lujoso y tampoco muy modesto.

-gracias Sasuke-kun… ¿te veo mañana en el café?

-¿no prefieres que te espere para que te lleve a tu casa?

Sakura lo pensó unos minutos, no quería que Sasuke viera su humilde casa, además debía acompañar a su abuela por unos momentos.

-no gracias Sasuke-kun, debo quedarme con mi abuela por un tiempo

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

Sasuke dudó unos minutos en lo que estaba por hacer pero…

-Sakura…

-¿sí? dijo mirándolo de frente.

Él le dio un beso rápido a Sakura en los labios, apartó su rostro en otra dirección.

-n-nos vemos…

-s-sí Sasuke-kun-decía ella mientras tomaba su peluche y las medicinas de su abuela para salir rápidamente del auto totalmente sonrojada, pero sin parar de sonreír.

Sasuke se quedó viéndola entrar al hospital, sonrió y se tocó los labios… creo que ella podía ser… la chica indicada… su hermosa Sakura, arrancó su auto y se fue.

Ella al escuchar el auto irse se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a ver como el auto se hacía más pequeño por la distancia, se tocó los labios sonriendo, ése había sido su primer beso… y la verdad es que agradeció que fuera con él… ya que él había sido el primero en despertar sentimientos de amor en ella…

Sakura entró al hospital y se dirigió a la recepcionista

-hola, vengo a ver a mi abuela-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿cuál es su apellido?-preguntó la recepcionista

-Haruno

L a recepcionista miró la pantalla de su computadora y una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

-tú eres Sakura ¿verdad?

-emmm sí… ¿qué ocurre?

-Sakura… ayer a la 8 de la noche… tu abuela murió…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos

-¿q-qué?-logró decir en shock

-lo siento mucho Sakura, pero… ya no pudo resistir más… lo lamento, gracias al seguro que tenía tu abuela ya la enterraron, lo siento mucho pequeña

Sakura le entregó los medicamentes que tanto le habían costado. El doctor había dicho que estos le aliviarían en cierto modo el dolor a su abuela, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, ahorró todo lo que pudo… ya que eran muy caros, incluso hizo un pedido en la farmacia para que se los trajeran desde Europa… pero al parecer… tardó demasiado.

-¿puede dárselos a quien lo necesite por favor?-dijo con el rostro apagado

-¿no prefieres que te los compremos?

-n-no… no voy a permitir que nadie más sufra como yo

La recepcionista la miró y aceptó los medicamentos, se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó una carta a Sakura.

-tu abuela pidió que te la diéramos, disculpa que no te llamemos, pero alguien contesto en tu casa… y como no tenías celular.

-está bien gracias… hasta luego-Sakura salió del lugar con su peluche en la mano y en la otra la carta de su abuela, dio vueltas sin sentido por las calles y se sentó en una banqueta de un parque cercano. Miró la carta y la abrió

_Querida Sakura:_

_Esto tenía que pasar… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, me molestaba mucho que te ocupes más de mí que de tu vida, así que… lo único que te pido es que seas feliz, deja las preocupaciones, esté donde esté, siempre te amaré y cuidaré de ti, me fui… pero me fui feliz, feliz y orgullosa por tener una maravillosa nieta como tú…te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí… no te mortifiques… ya no podía seguir viviendo hija mía… mi tiempo terminó… te quiero…_

Sakura se quedó mirando la carta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir… sonrió porque su abuela tenía razón… la amaba, amaba a su abuela mucho, era más que su madre… siempre cuidando de ella… pero ahora… estaba en un lugar mejor… y dejaría de sufrir por esos tratamiento dolorosos

Decidió quedarse en la banca hasta que anocheció… ahora ya no tenía a nadie… Sentía Que estaba sola… así como se sintió cuando su era pequeña y su abuela trabajaba dejándola sola en casa…

Sentía que ya no había esperanza… pero de pronto la imagen de Sasuke le vino a la cabeza, le vino a la mente el momento en el que él la abrazó en su apartamento, al estar en sus brazos el mundo desaparecía y ella se sentía protegida… tal vez no estaba sola.

Al notar que ya era muy tarde se fue directo a casa, necesitaba dormir…mañana la esperaba un regaño muy grande por faltar al trabajo. Llegó a su humilde casa y se tiró en la cama, miró el peluche que Sasuke había ganado para ella en el parque… lo abrazó y lloró… lloró todo lo que pudo tratando de sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro…hasta quedarse dormida…

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que le haya gustado ;) ¡dejen comentarios!**


	5. Tormenta

**Hola mis lectoras, les traigo el cap. 5 espero que les guste y FELIZ NAVIDAD, adelenté este capitulo como regalo de navidad *o*, espero que les guste.**

**Y muchas gracias Candice Saint-Just por dejar siempre un review en cada capitulo, muchas gracias :)**

**Y Bloddy Cherry, perdon por hacer sufrir tanto a Sakura... gomen! pero ya verás lo bien que le irá después ;)**

**Cap. 5 Tormenta**

Sakura llegó a su departamento pero antes de dormir… se puso a pensar… ¿qué haría ahora? No quería para nada encontrarse con el encargado de su pequeña casa, Sí… esa humilde casa era rentada, era de un amigo de su abuela… y además mañana le esperaba un gran regaño por faltar al trabajo… Abrazo el peluche recordando a Sasuke-kun… ella sentía que ahora él era el único amigo que le quedaba…aunque ella deseaba que fueran mucho más que sólo amigos… no quería que al confesarse Sasuke se sienta ofendido y se alejara de ella.

Lloró todo lo que pudo tratando de sacar el dolor que tenía dentro, su tía Tsunade siempre le decía que contener el dolor te causaba aún mucho más dolor, Tsunade… una importante médico que recibió un trabajo en el extranjero por sus grandes habilidades, Sakura la obligó a aceptar aunque Tsunade se rehusaba a dejarlas solas, ella no permitiría que su tía perdiera semejante oportunidad…

Su tía le había enseñado varias cosas sobre la medicina y Sakura planeaba convertirse en doctora en el futuro, comenzó a ahorrar para pagar la universidad, pero todo esos planes se vinieron abajo cuando le descubrieron el cáncer a su abuela, Sakura se quedó con su abuela y dejó de estudiar para trabajar y ganar dinero para el tratamiento de su abuela, Tsunade también contribuía enviando dinero desde Europa-donde le habían dado el trabajo- hasta que un día el dinero dejó de llegar y la responsabilidad recaía totalmente en Sakura. Y Sakura no dejaría sola a su abuela, cuando su madre había muerto en el parto, su padre se había esfumado y su abuela decidió criarla…junto con Tsunade. Su abuela era un ejemplo de vida.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ya que estaban totalmente hinchados por las innumerables lágrimas que habían brotado de ellos, comenzaban a dolerle y el cansancio se hizo dueño de ella, y aunque estaba totalmente abatida... dormir no le parecía una alternativa... no podía dormir con tanta preocupación, y los pensamientos negativos inundaron su mente, desde que era niña, cuando sentía un dolor en el pecho (como lo sentía en ése preciso momento) ocurrían cosas malas, algo así como una premonición, esperó que esta vez no fuera así ya que ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas malas y otras más... sería el colmo, pero no había nada que podía hacer... lo mejor sería descansar para así dar lo mejor en el trabajo y que su jefe le perdone la ausencia... sí éso era lo mejor .

Finalmente cerró los ojos pesadamente y cayó dormida sin soltar el oso de peluche que la hacía sentir algo bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como de costumbre para abrir el café… ya que le pagaban unos dólares extra por abrirlo, Se dio una ducha rápido y se cambió… no desayunó porque no tenía hambre, se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo… tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y una terribles ojeras… dio un suspiro y se fue al café.

En el camino no pudo evitar que miles de escenas con su abuela le pasaran por la mente, la verdad es que ya había pasado por demasiado y el tratamiento de quimioterapia era muy doloroso… sólo necesitaba descansar en paz. Los pasos que Sakura daba parecían los de un zombie, apenas se daba cuenta de dónde estaba, ya que caminaba cabizbaja y la hinchazón de los ojos le obligaba a tener una vista borrosa de su entorno.

Finalmente llegó como pudo al café, y al estar en la entrada. Se sorprendió al ver al encargado del café parado en la puerta como esperándola.

-buenos días Señor Takeshi, ¿porqué vino tan temprano?-preguntó Sakura tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien

El hombre la miró molesto

-¿porqué no viniste ayer al trabajo Sakura?

-e-estaba enferma señor-dijo bajando la cabeza, ella era pésima para mentir

-¿A sí? Pues ayer te vieron en el parque de diversiones, no parecías para nada enferma

Sakura no respondió

-te ofrecí un buen trabajo, y pagarte más… ¡y así me pagas!

-pero… Señor… yo sólo…

-¡cállate! ¡Estás despedida! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-n-no por favor señor…-dijo comenzando a sollozar

-¡vete de aquí!-el hombre se subió a un auto y se fue rápidamente de ahí, La verdadera razón por la cual la despedía era sólo porque ese hombre desgraciado y harto de la vida no soportaba a chicas como Sakura, él le tenía uno odio terrible y adoraba verla trabajar matándose cada día, para ganar el salario mínimo, también lo hacía porque conocía a su abuela la cual había tenido un problema personal con él, no había mejor forma de vengarse que haciéndolo con su nieta.

Sakura trataba de seguir el paso del auto para rogarle a ese hombre que no la despida, pero fue inútil. Cayó de rodillas en el pavimento totalmente resignada… no había nada más que hacer… Debía buscar trabajo ya que no le quedaba casi nada la gastarlo en los medicamentos… Pero no podía hacerlo ahora… ninguna persona la aceptaría en ése estado. Como pudo se puso de pie y se fue de regreso a su pequeña casa, no venía para nada con ella, pero necesitaba descansar para recobrar fuerzas e ir a buscar trabajo más lúcida después.

Pero al estar en la puerta vio su maleta y la puerta cerrada, Un hombre se le acercó… era el dueño de la casa en renta y amigo de su abuela.

-¿porqué ayer no viniste a dormir Sakura? me llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que tu abuela murió-hablo el hombre sombrío.

-s-señor Kabuto… lo lamento mucho, se me presentaron un sin fin de situaciones… pero… ¿por qué está mi maleta afuera de la casa?

-si yo te permitía que vivieras aquí era porque era amigo de tu abuela… pero ahora que está muerta, ya no puedo debes irte-dijo serio

-p-pero señor… yo le puedo pagar la renta por favor-dijo llorando Sakura, lo único que le quedaba era esa casa… ¿qué estaba pasando?

-no, ya vete ahí en tu maleta están todas tus cosas-dijo el hombre y se fue-si no te permito quedarte es porque demolerán esta casa y construirán otra, lo siento muchacha ya no puedo hacer más por ti-al decir esto se fue del lugar dejando a Sakura sola.

¿Qué haría ahora? Sin refugio… sin trabajo… ¿cómo es que todos esos sucesos se habían juntado en ése preciso momento? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Abrió su maleta y rezó todo lo que pudo para tener la suerte de encontrar algo de dinero, escarbó entre todas sus pertenencias… que constaban de unas cuantas blusas, unos jeans y un vestido, algo de ropa interior y un par de zapatos extra… rebuscó entre los bolsillos de cada una de sus prendas, encontró 7 dólares, eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Tal vez podría rentar una habitación por una noche mientras ese día encontraba trabajo.

Así fue como fue a cada alojamiento posible, pero la mayoría de todos excedía los 15 dólares por noche, pidió que tal vez pudiera trabajar para el alojamiento pero… nada ninguno quería admitirla… comenzó a resignarse yendo en dirección al último alojamiento más que conocía, entró y habló con el gerente.

-disculpe, ¿Cuánto cobra por habitación?-preguntó esperando una respuesta grata.

-¿por día?

-si señor

-son 18 dólares por una noche

Sakura suspiró, se había terminado

-y… ¿no tiene algún trabajo disponible? Y-yo puedo limpiar… o lavar, ser camarera o… simplemente conserje-suplicó la chica.

El hombre sólo la revisaba de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa y cínica se formaba en su rostro.

-no hay trabajos… pero-comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella-podemos discutirlo en mi oficina

Sakura comprendió en ése instante la malas intenciones de ése sujeto, como pudo se zafó de su agarre y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara, tomó su maleta y salió corriendo de ella. Por el estado de preocupación y la forma en que huía mirando hacia atrás casi es atropellado por un auto que al detenerse bruscamente regaña a Sakura y acelera dejándola en el piso.

-¡fíjate por donde andas estúpida!-gritó molesto el conductor echándose a la fuga

Sakura no dijo nada más, tomó su maleta y se fue de allí… ¿acaso el mundo se había confabulado en su contra?... La despidieron, No tenía dinero, no tenía casa, su abuela había muerto… caminó sin rumbo con todas su pertenecías, comenzó a llover pero no le importó no sentía nada… se fue a un parque de por ahí y se sentó en una banca mientras aún llovía. No le importaba nada… no tenía a nadie, ni un familiar, ni un amigo… ni un refugio… Nada… en ese sombrío momento no había nada en su mente, el dolor había ocultado la única esperanza que le quedaba a Sakura… así es… en eso momento… se había olvidado por completo de Sasuke.

* * *

Con Sasuke

Era domingo y no tenía trabajo, se quedó dormido hasta un poco tarde, y se quedó en su casa ordenando algunos papeleos de su oficina, su mente sólo estaba centrada en el maravilloso día que había tenido con Sakura… se estaba preguntando seriamente si ella sería "la indicada" nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie más, sólo por ella, y quizás uno de estos días se animaría a hacerle una propuesta más seria… claro que faltaba mucho para eso… era amigos… pero no muy cercanos… debía ir despacio. El se encontraba esperando pacientemente la hora del almuerzo para ir a ver a Sakura… de pronto empezó a llover, eran las 12 del medio día y se fue al café.

Arrancó su auto y llegó rápidamente hasta allí, entró en el café mientras llovía torrencialmente, se sentó en una mesa y buscó a Sakura con la mirada, era raro, parecía no estar allí, vio a las dos meseras correr como locas para atender a los clientes pero… no estaba Sakura, una de ellas se acercó.

-¿desea ordenar?

-¿dónde está la otra mesera? Sakura-preguntó Sasuke algo molesto.

-¿Sakura? Oh la despidieron-dijo como si nada

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sakura?

-¿dónde está el encargado?-dijo con un tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera

-está en la recepción pero no quiere que lo moles…

La mesera no puedo terminar porque Sasuke se puso de pie y rápidamente se dirigió a la pequeña recepción, abrió la puerta sin tocar y entró en la oficina totalmente molesto con los ojos llenos de furia asustando al dueño

-¡¿qué diablos le ocurre?!-dijo asustado

-¿¡porqué despidió a Sakura Haruno!?-dijo Sasuke molesto, ahora sí era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… y es que lo invadía la ira

-porque era una maldita holgazana…-no pudo terminar porque Sasuke le dio un golpe de lo más fuerte en la cara obligándolo a caer al suelo con fuerza, Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le habló molesto.

-¡holgazana! ¡Seguro que no se confundió con las otras, La explotaban y trataban como escoria todos los días y se atreve a llamarla holgazana! ¡Bastardo!

El hombre no dijo nada

Sasuke apretó los puños a más no poder… comenzó a reflexionar…-pero que digo… tal vez que la despidiese fue lo mejor, así ya no la explotan más maldito bastardo-Sasuke lo soltó y salió de la pequeña recepción. Se acercó hacia una de las meseras.

-¿Sabes dónde vive Sakura?-le preguntó serio.

La mesera sólo le dijo al barrio donde ella creía que vivía… Sasuke arrancó su auto y se dirigió allí, Tal vez estaba sobreactuando… y aunque que la hayan despedido era lo mejor para ella, sentía algo dentro de él que le decía que debía encontrarla pase lo que pase… no supo porqué… pero era un mal presentimiento… Al llegar al barrio donde le había indicado la otra mesera buscó como loco, era un barrio algo pobre, la lluvia estaba cada vez más fuerte, no paró de buscar en al menos dos horas… ¿Qué habrá sido de su pelirrosa?, la lluvia cesó un poco.

Sasuke no paraba de buscar en su auto, y aunque después de buscar 3 horas, creía que debía darse por vencido… era una ciudad enorme y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba Sakura…

Pero en un flash de recuerdo la recordó entrando al hospital… tal vez allí podría encontrar algo… rápidamente condujo hacia al hospital y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

-disculpe, ¿en qué habitación se encuentra la señora Haruno?

La enfermera buscó en sus registros de computadora por unos minutos

-La señora Haruno falleció ayer-dijo ella.

-¿qué?-Sasuke no podía creerlo-¿La señorita Sakura, su nieta lo sabe?

-sí, vino ayer y se lo dijimos.

En efecto… el mal presentimiento que tenía Sasuke estaba en lo correcto… Sakura era muy indefensa y sensible… la recordó la primera vez que la vio… cómo se disculpaba por algo que ella no había hecho "lo siento mucho fue mi culpa" recordaba la voz de ella cuando se había atorado con el café…

No sabía cómo habría reaccionado ante la noticia de su abuela… cómo habría reacciona ante ser despedida… como había mencionado… ella era muy sensible y rogaba dentro de su ser que no haya cometido una locura… Y ahora… definitivamente estaba más preocupado, debía encontrarla, pase lo que pase.

-disculpe pero… ¿no tiene alguna idea del paradero de ella? ¿No dejó una dirección exacta de donde vivía?-preguntó Sasuke

Ella revisó en su ordenador-mmm lo siento, ella no dejó nada…

-gracias-dijo Sasuke y se fue… pobre Sakura

Tenía que encontrarla… y no le importaba si tenía que recorrer toda la ciudad… la iba a encontrar

Por última vez pasó por un parque cercano y buscó una vez más, no se rendiría… debía encontrarla… quien sabe en qué estado estaba, cuando ella hablaba de su abuela le brillaban los ojos y una sonrisa hermosa se dibujaba en su rostro, además de soportar el maltrato laboral por ayudarla… tenía que encontrarla… él no sabía de que era capaz ella y estaba totalmente preocupado.

Condujo y buscó con la mirada por todos los lados posibles, la maldita lluvia lo perturbaba más al borrarle la vista del parabrisas y al golpear el techo de su auto, la causaba más desesperación… como si fuera el sonido de un reloj diciendo que si no la encontraba, quizás no le vería jamás

De pronto, casi como un milagro divisó una cabellera rosa… sí era ella, estaba mojada, con una pequeña maleta a su lado, y llorando… Sasuke se sintió totalmente aliviado… no dudó ni un segundo, estacionó su auto y fue corriendo donde Sakura, se arrodilló en frente de ella y la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente levantándole la cabeza.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó esperanzado de que fuera ella.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y Sasuke pudo ver sus ojos algo rojos por haber estado llorando, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo hermoso, La cara de Sakura se veía sin vida. Ella al reconocer a Sasuke sonrió casi diminutamente

-¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo sollozando-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontrase? (recuerden que aún estaba lloviendo)

-Sakura… estaba muy preocupado…

Sasuke sonrió, Sakura se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente abrazándolo, Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo y la abrazó muy fuerte, comprendía la situación en la que ella estaba… Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron

-¿c-como me encontrase Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura aún sollozando

-es una larga historia…-dijo sentándose a su lado en la pequeña banqueta-me enteré de lo que pasó con tu abuela, ¿estás bien?

-sí… tarde o temprano tenía que pasar-dijo Sakura triste-¿cómo es que te enteraste?

-ya te dije que es una larga historia, pero… ¿porqué tienes ésa maleta?

Sakura no supo que decir, no quería alarmar a Sasuke, como lo había dicho antes odiaba pedirle cosas a Sasuke y siendo él una persona tan amable… de seguro le ofrecería ayuda… y ella no quería que él pensara que se estaba aprovechando de él…

-n-no es importante Sasuke-kun-dijo tratando de que se pasara el tema por sentado.

-Sakura…-dijo retándola

-es que… tenía unas cosas que debía recoger de… del hospital de mi abuela y me las dieron en esta maleta… eso es todo-dijo nerviosa… definitivamente era pésima para mentir.

-te habían dicho antes que eres pésima para mentir…

-¿eh? S-si no estoy mintiendo… es la verdad-dijo la chica apartando la mirada

Sasuke la miró fijo hasta que ella finalmente ella desistió

-m-me echaron de donde vivía-dijo sin más.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, acaso no había cosa mala que no le pase a la chica… ¡qué diablos!

-pero… ¿tienes algún dónde ir?

-encontraré un lugar-respondió ella-puedo rentar un departamento con un poco de dinero que me sobró-dijo orgullosa…

Ahí estaba, la chica estaba sola, no tenía donde ir, nada.

Tal vez parecía una chica adorable, tranquila, indefensa y todo tipo de cosas… pero en ese tipo de situaciones se portaba muy orgullosa y trataba de hacer notar que ella podía valerse por sí misma y no necesitaba de nadie más…

Pero ella no se saldría con la suya… si se trataba de una pelea de orgullos, ella no podría con un Uchiha. Él era el único que podría ayudarle… y no le dejaría decir que no. Sasuke se armó de valor y decidió decírselo de frente.

-Sakura…-dijo algo nervioso

-¿sí?

-ven conmigo-dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de ella

* * *

**¡Ok! Eso fue todo, Les tengo una pregunta... porqué no dejan reviews? no es que se los esté exigiendo pero es que siento que cuando no los dejan, mi historia está decayendo... :( pero no estan en la obligación de hacerlo, bueno espero que les guste hasta el miercoles ;)**


	6. Después de la tormenta llega la calma

**Kya! me encantaron sus comentarios chicas, TT^TT son las mejores! espero que les guste la conti, que como les dije se las entrego cada miércoles sin falta ;)**

**Espero que hayan pasado un linod año nuevo y que se cumplan todos sus deseos este 2013.**

*****ADVERTENCIA*** En este capitulo se empiezan a tocar temas un poco "comprometedores" pero esta bajo su responsabilidad leerlos, por eso esta historia está marcada con la categoría "M" que significa situaciones sexuales explícitas, (pero en este capitulo no) sólo quería advertirles que se tocaran ese tipo de temas nada mas... DISFRUTEN! :)**

* * *

**Cap. 6 después de la tormenta llega la calma**

-ven conmigo-pronunció Sasuke cabizbajo tomando la mano de Sakura bajo la lluvia.

"Ven conmigo" Sakura se esperaba completamente esas palabras de parte de Sasuke, y sabía perfectamente qué significaban, y se negaría de plano, no quería vivir de arrimada con Sasuke, iba totalmente en contra de sus principios… incluso si la idea le parecía genial y estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke… definitivamente… no pondría al chico en esa situación. Incluso si tenía que vivir en un puente o algo por el estilo…

-¿a dónde?-dijo Sakura haciéndose a las locas -.-

-A mi apartamento-dijo algo molesto

-ehh lo siento Sasuke-kun pero debo buscar un lugar para vivir-dijo escabulléndose de los brazos de Sasuke y tomando su maleta-Nos vemos otro día-se trataba de alejar porque no le cuadraba la idea de que viviría con él… se moría por hacerlo pero tenía miedo

Comenzó a caminar y trató de no mirar atrás concentrándose y alejándose poco a poco del lugar rogando al cielo que Sasuke no la detuviese, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella, se detuvo un momento y volteó atrás…

Nada…

Se puso algo triste pero era lo mejor… definitivamente, pero al dirigir de nuevo la mirada al frente, lo vio parado en frente de ella. Lo cual le causó un pequeño sobresalto

-¿Por qué me haces tener que explicártelo palabra por palabra Sakura?-dijo mirándola fijamente-Ven conmigo…

-pero Sasuke-kun…-diablos… ahora no se le ocurría ninguna forma de escapar…

-pero NADA-dijo quitándole la maleta-no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando y punto-comenzó a caminar con la maleta en una mano y con la otra jalando a Sakura

Ella no opuso resistencia, en el fondo… se moría por estar cerca de él… éste era un modo poco ortodoxo pero… al menos estaría con él, además que era imposible compararse físicamente con alguien como él…

Sasuke metió la maleta en la parte trasera, luego entró al auto después de que Sakura se sentara en el asiento de atrás, Se sentó en el asiento del conductor cerrando las puertas y asegurándolas todas por precaución, parecía un secuestro… pero si era la única forma de llevar a Sakura, no le importaba.

Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha, observaba de rato en rato a Sakura por el retrovisor... no se veía molesta… pero sí muy graciosa… tenía los brazos cruzados y hacía un puchero… era tan tierna… Sasuke sólo sonrió… y agradeció que pudo encontrarla… que hubiera sido de ella si no lo hubiera hecho… no tenía lugar dónde vivir, ni trabajo ni nada.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su departamento y estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento del sótano, miró nuevamente por su retrovisor… Sakura tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el asiento y continuaba con los brazos cruzados… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Sakura? Ya llegamos-dijo Sasuke

No hubo respuesta…

Sasuke encendió la luz del techo del auto… se había quedado dormida. Él sólo soltó una pequeña risita… sí… él había ganado la pelea.

Le pidió a uno de los botones del departamento que subiera la maleta de Sakura a su habitación, así lo hizo y luego abrió cuidadosamente la puerta trasera del auto, por suerte no hacía mucho ruido…un Nissan último modelo regalo de su padre.

Como pudo la cargó pasándole una mano por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda a Sakura, la atrajo a su pecho y cerró el auto, dando pasos muy silenciosos se dirigió al ascensor y llegó rápido hasta su departamento… con mucho dificultad abrió su puerta con las llaves y fue en dirección al cuarto de huéspedes… le recostó en la cama muy suavemente con cuidado de no despertarla… ya era bastante tarde.

La observaba atento, de seguro no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, por la preocupación de la muerte de su abuela, tenía los ojos bastante hinchados enmarcados por ojeras, señal de falta de descanso y haber llorado mucho. Agradeció mucho haber podido encontrarla. Quiso arroparla con las sábanas pero estaba totalmente mojada.

Vaya dilema… ¿debería cambiarla…? Esa no era un pregunta muy importante… de que habría que cambiarla… obviamente sí… pero… ¿debería hacerlo él mismo?

* * *

Esas sábanas se sentían muy suaves… como nunca antes había sentido… ¿qué hora era? Estaba muy cansada como para ir a trabajar… pero tenía que hacerlo… o si no la despe… un momento.

Abrió los ojos, no era su casa… no era su cama… ¿dónde estaba? Entonces… un flash de recuerdos inundó su mente… Su abuela había muerto, la habían despedido, no tenía casa… ¿le faltaba algo más? Se frotó los ojos…lo último que recordaba era ella en el auto de Sasuke yendo a su departamento… bueno… de seguro era su departamento… pero… ¿qué su ropa no estaba mojada?

La cara se le tornó en un color rojo vivo, ¿acaso Sasuke le había cambiado la ropa? De sólo pensarlo se avergonzaba a más no poder… pero no debía precipitarse… se fijó en el reloj de la mesita de noche… las 6:30 de la mañana, dudó un minuto pero se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación con mucha timidez, abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, asomó la cabeza… no había nadie…gracias al cielo…

Planeaba encontrar su maleta e irse… eso era lo mejor… no quería ser una molestia para Sasuke. Caminó de puntillas y buscó en el living, en la concina… pero nada… De pronto dirigió la mirada a la puerta principal, cuidadosamente fue hacia ella, posó la mano en la manija, la inclinó… pero no habría… ¡diablos! El cerrojo estaba asegurado con llave, nuevamente caminó de puntillas buscando su maleta… se resignó… ¿Quién sabía dónde estaba? Fue en dirección a la habitación en donde había despertado, Pero al estar a sólo unos metros, la puerta del baño se abrió, Sasuke salió de allí todo campante y Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

Él salió como si nada, sólo tenía una toalla amarrada de la cintura para abajo, las gotas de agua aún resbalaban en su muy bien formado y varonil cuerpo, tenía los abdominales muy bien marcados, él se fijó en la presencia de Sakura la cual inmediatamente giró la cabeza en dirección contraria.

-¿Sakura? Ya despertaste-dijo él acercándose hacia ella.

-sí-dijo ella recuperando el aliento… jamás pero nunca en su vida había visto un hombre en esa condición… NUNCA. Y estaba totalmente sonrojada, Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a Sasuke hacer eso…

-¿estás bien?-preguntó él al notar el gesto de la chica.

-S-sí-respondió ella recuperando el aliento y la compostura, no podía comportarse así en frente de Sasuke.

-Y dime… ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-¿yo? Eh…yo…-La había tomado por sorpresa, la mirada de él le advertía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras-yo… t-te estaba buscando Sasuke-kun.

Definitivamente Sakura no era buena mintiendo y se notaba claramente cuando lo hacía. Sasuke al notarlo sólo siguió el juego, era muy divertido verla así, además de que cuando estaba sonrojada se veía tan… linda, y el ego de Sasuke crecía notablemente

-Bueno… ya me encontraste-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella-¿qué se te ofrece?-Puso un brazo recargado en la pared acorralándola y quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

Sakura sólo lo observó tan cerca, no pudo evitarlo y su mirada traviesa se dirigió lentamente hacia abajo escaneando del muy bien formado abdomen de Sasuke donde las gotas de agua que aún no habían secado resbalaban y se posaban en las hendiduras, Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no seguir bajando la mirada…peor lamentablemente la curiosidad fue mucho, pero mucho más fuerte que ella, lentamente sus ojos se enfocaron en la toalla que tenía amarrada bajo el abdomen hasta que…

-¡es que yo!-dijo apartando la mirada y escapando de Sasuke hasta estar en la puerta de la habitación donde había despertado-yo quería saber… d-dónde estaba mi maleta Sasuke-kun-dijo de la más sonrojada. Y sin voltear a ver a Sasuke o definitivamente desfallecería.

Sasuke sonrió, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, nuevamente se acercó todo seductor hacia ella, y como Sakura aún no volteaba y tenía la cabeza gacha, él se inclinó un poco hasta llegar al mismo nivel que ella recargando su mentón en el hombro de la chica-tu maleta está dentro del armario-pronunció seductoramente.

Sakura sintió como un escalofrió le recorría por la espalda y cómo tenía el rostro más caliente de lo normal, abrió la puerta de la habitación pronunciando un casi imperceptible "gracias" y al cerrar la puerta… sentía como los latidos de su corazón golpeaban fuertemente su pecho, por poco y su corazón se saldría de su lugar, se recargó en la puerta cerrada jadeando por haber pasado por tal situación… definitivamente no podría sobrevivir viviendo con Sasuke, y peor con las hormonas como las tenía… ella jamás había sentido nada igual por un hombre… no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de eso. Su tía Tsunade le había dado una que otra charla acerca del tema… pero…definitivamente sentía que iba a desmayarse

* * *

Él sonrió campante, que Sakura reaccione de ese modo lo hacía sentir como todo un triunfador, debía admitirlo él sabía que era guapo y que atraía fácilmente la atención de la mujeres, pero ellas eran las que siempre se acercaban a él y le coqueteaban-cosa que el odiaba- y esta era la primera vez que era él el que trataba de conquistar, pero por lo visto con alguien como Sakura, las situaciones "comprometedoras" y relacionadas con lo sexual, la ponían totalmente nerviosa. De seguro porque no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, era más que obvio.

Él, si a experiencia se refería, muchas mujeres se portaban de lo más "cariñosas" con él, pero él jamás había sido el que tomaba la iniciativa, pero tampoco era un idiota que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía perfectamente lo que era satisfacer a una mujer y mucho mejor seducirla lentamente, y a alguien como Sakura… era mucho mejor. Pero… él no sólo quería sexo de Sakura, y comenzaba poco a poco a admitir los sentimientos que sentía por ella, pero… la intimidaría con "eso" un poco más y luego tomaría el sendero y forma correcta de contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Fue a su habitación a cambiarse, tenía trabajo ése día, se puso un traje de corbata muy elegante, tomó su portafolio que tenía listo desde hace un día anterior y fue por su desayuno, se sirvió un poco de café y puso pan de molde en el tostador, bebió unos cuanto sorbos esperando ansioso a que Sakura saliera de la habitación… pero nada…

Dudo unos segundos en ir a ver si todo estaba en orden o no… pero finalmente lo hizo, dejó su taza de café en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación, alzó la mano para tocar, pero al apoyar la mano en dicha puerta esta se abrió sola, al parecer Sakura había olvidado cerrarla bien. Se quedó así unos segundos, y luego observó por la hendidura que estaba abierta, ahí la vió, estaba sólo con ropa interior, un color rojo claro que resaltaba hermoso con su piel blanca, ella caminaba de un lado para otro por la habitación, llevó la maleta encima de la cama, la abrió y sacó un jean y una remera de allí, primero se puso la remera, Sasuke sólo la observaba en silencio y distinguía muy bien la curvas de la chica, eran perfectas… no eran muy pronunciadas ni tampoco muy pobres.

Ella se dirigió a un lugar en la habitación que Sasuke no podía ver de la parte abierta de la puerta, tal vez vivir con ella no sería tan fácil como se imaginó, él sentía una terribles ganas de sólo besarla y listo… pero no era tan simple, él no se atrevería a hacerle nada que ella no quisiera, ella era tan frágil y si la lastimaría no se lo perdonaría para nada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntó ella, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación por suerte para Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!-dijo nervioso, sentía que ése era su fin, ya se imaginaba a Sakura gritándole que era todo un pervertido.

-¿pasa algo? ¿Ibas a tocar mi puerta?-preguntó ella toda inocente.

Definitivamente… ella era tan inocente, Sasuke se sintió de lo peor… se sintió tan sucio por andar pensando en esas porquerías… sí… él estaba yendo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera tenía una relación y él ya estaba pensando en sexo… sí… se sentía todo un depravado.

-eh sí… Sakura… ¿q-quieres desayunar?

-gracias Sasuke-kun pero no quiero molestar…

Bueno ella era muy inocente y tierna, pero eso de que ella se creía una molesta estaba acabando con su paciencia poco a poco.

-Sakura por última vez, no eres una molestia para mí-la tomó del brazo y la llevó la comedor y la sentó en una silla, le sirvió jugo de naranja y le dio las tostadas que hace un momento habían brincado de la tostadora.

-lo siento Sasuke-kun… es que… tú me estas ofreciendo vivir en tu casa… darme de comer y todo eso… mientras que yo no puedo darte nada a cambio-dijo la chica triste e impotente.

Él la observó, sí él ya había pensado que ella diría eso así que… ya había formulado un plan.

-bueno Sakura-dijo acomodándose en el comedor junto a ella, había que solucionar éste tema cuanto antes- cuando te pedí que vivieras conmigo lo hice para ayudarte porque yo sé que tú no tienes muchos recursos actualmente… yo lo sé…y no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.

-y te lo agradezco mucho Sasuke-kun… pero… no me siento muy cómoda viviendo de arrimada, mira… yo puedo salir a buscar trabajo hoy mismo y…

-NO-dijo él serio-no necesitas trabajar… te dije que no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio Sakura.

-pero Sasuke-kun-dijo ella poniendo cara de cachorritos suplicante

Él la miró a los ojos y sintió como ese hermoso rostro lo cautivaba lentamente.

-Bueno está bien Sakura… te propongo algo, ahora que no trabajas en la cafetería no encuentro razón para ir allí, así que… ¿qué te parece si… te encargas de cocinarme el almuerzo aquí?

Sakura no respondió en unos segundos

-me rehúso totalmente Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura…

-A menos que…-Habló ella y Sasuke prestó mucha atención- aceptes que… te limpie todo el departamento, me encargue de las compras, me encargue de hacer el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena y cualquier otra cosa que se ofrezca Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke no podía creerlo, él no quería que ella hiciera tanto, pero la respuesta en definitiva fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Él sonrió

-está bien… trato-dijo él.

-bueno-dijo ella feliz, definitivamente todo lo que ella se ofrecía a hacer le parecía muy poco, pero… tenía que aceptar la buenas intenciones de Sasuke, él era una muy buena persona, y estaba totalmente enamorada.

-bueno Sakura tengo que irme al trabajo-dijo al fijarse en la hora.

-bien Sasuke-kun, aquí te esperaré con la comida lista-

Él sonrió, no podía creerlo, en definitiva parecían una pareja de novios viviendo juntos, y se moría por probar una comida casera, hace tiempo que no comía una.

-hay suficientes cosas en el refrigerador para que prepares lo que quieras

-está bien, debo decirte que tal vez no sea muy buena cocinera-dijo algo apenada

-no importa…-habló él… ¿qué tan mala podía ser?

Tomó su portafolio y Sakura lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-adiós Sasuke-kun-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-nos vemos… llego a la una treinta-dijo yendo hacia el ascensor, se subió y se fue.

Ella observó cómo él se iba y sonrió… se quedó allí unos segundos… después de todos los suceso malos y tristes que le habían ocurrido… se sentía de lo más agradecida con Sasuke, y lo admitía, "después de la tormenta llega la calma dicen" Sonrió y cerró la puerta…

Un momento…

Sasuke había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave…

Su conciencia le recordó que todo lo que hacía no era suficiente para pagarle a Sasuke… podría irse nada más y conseguir trabajo… y tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Sasuke… Podría tan sólo tomar su maleta e irse…

¿Lo haría?

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo… el miércoles la conti ;)**


	7. Onigiri

**Cómo están mis queridas lectoras! Les traigo la conti esperando como siempre que le guste y dejen reviews :P, le agradezco mucho su seguimiento en mi historia, y les anuncio que el próximo capitulo la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura ya se ira formalizando.**

**Sin mas preámbulos… lean y disfruten**

* * *

**Cap. 7 Onigiri**

Sonrió y cerró la puerta…

Un momento…

Sasuke había olvidad cerrar la puerta con llave…

Su conciencia le recordó que todo lo que hacía no era suficiente para pagarle a Sasuke… podría irse nada más y conseguir trabajo… y tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Sasuke… Podría tan sólo tomar su maleta e irse…

¿Lo haría?

* * *

Él conducía su auto tranquilamente a su oficina, se sentía muy tranquilo y la preocupación se había esfumado totalmente. Cuando Sakura aún trabajaba en ése lugar él no podía dejar de pensar la forma en la que era maltratada, y cuando ella cerraba el lugar se iba sola a ése barrio peligroso a altas horas de la noche. Pero bueno… todo eso había terminado, ahora estaba sana y salva en su departamento… EN SU DEPARTAMENTO… ¿qué más podría pedir? Ahora podría cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo, pero debía aprender a controlar sus impulsos masculinos, o si no la espantaría…

Llegó a su oficina y entró en el elevador presionando el botón del piso más alto donde estaba su oficina, bueno… tal vez era hora de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, no tenía por qué ocultarlos, sí sentía mucha atracción por ella, pero aún faltaba bastante para admitir amor, debía ir despacio con ella, pero de sentir algo… sí lo sentía.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió bastante al ver su silla ocupada por alguien más. No podía creerlo.

-¿Sasuke? Vaya, vaya… llegas temprano, ése es una buen ejemplo de un gran jefe-habló el hombre.

-Buenos días-dijo Sasuke respetuosamente- padre.

Su padre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Escuché que tu junta con los ejecutivos te trajo buenos resultados Sasuke.

-sí-dijo Sasuke sin más, a su padre no le gustaban las personas que hablaban demasiado.

Fugaku se detuvo a la altura de su hijo, pero no frente a frente, ambos estaban de lado.

-estas tomando los pasos correctos, hijo.

¿Hijo? Fugaku jamás había dicho esa palabra a Sasuke, de vez en cuando se la decía a Itachi cuando cerraba contratos importantes o ganaba dinero para su empresa, pero jamás la palabra "hijo" había sido dirigida hacia él…

-sólo espero que no te distraigas con tonterías como Itachi-dijo su padre tocándole el hombro y saliendo de la oficina.

Sasuke se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, esto era extraño… cuando al fin aceptó sus sentimientos por Sakura… venía su padre y le decía eso. Sasuke sabía perfectamente el significado de las palabras "no te distraigas con tonterías como Itachi" era más que obvio… su padre se refería a pensar o tener algo que ver con "mujeres"

¿Acaso su padre sospechaba algo? No, era imposible. Pero… él no dejaría a Sakura porque su padre lo decía… NO, sólo que debía ser cuidadoso.

Tomó asiento en su oficina repitiéndose que su padre jamás se enteraría sobre Sakura, pasaron varios minutos y se escuchó tocar la puerta de su oficina.

-adelante-dijo Sasuke un poco desganado, la conversación con su padre no salía de su cabeza y no paraba de imaginar cómo debía separarse de Sakura por una orden de su padre.

Un rubio entró en la oficina sentándose en el frente del escritorio de Sasuke.

-¡Cómo te fue en tu cita tempano de hielo!-gritó el Naruto apenas se sentó.

-bueno días usuratonkachi… si amanecí bien… gracias por preguntar-dijo serio, trataba de ser gracioso con su amigo y adoraba molestarlo con su sarcasmo pero aún continuaba preocupado por las palabras de su padre.

Naruto lo notó, cada vez que hablaba con su amigo, al menos éste trataba de molestarlo con comentarios cortantes… y así lo hizo en ese momento, pero la expresión de su rostro era mala…

-hmmm… ¿qué pasa teme?

Sasuke dio un suspiro… jamás pero nunca en su vida se habías desahogado cuando tenía un problema, pero… tal vez el momento había llegado… ciertamente guardarse las penas y problemas para uno mismo era bastante doloroso y pesado.

-muchas cosas Naruto… pasan muchas cosas…-habló Sasuke un poco triste y desganado

Naruto sonrió, al fin su amigo se abriría y sería capaz de ayudarlo.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo teme, vamos cuéntame.

-No es nada… es una tontería…

-¬¬ Sasuke…

-¿quieres saber cómo me fue en la cita o no?

-¡oh sí! Pero primero dime porque estás tan amargado… digo… "más amargado de lo normal".

Sasuke le contó a Naruto cómo se habían conocido, y la triste vida de la chica. Luego le contó con detalle la cita que tuvo con Sakura (cosa rara en él, siempre era de pocas palabras) luego, le contó toda la odisea que pasó para encontrarla después de que la despidieron, y finalmente cómo ella terminó viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke.

-vaya… vaya… que dilema-dijo Naruto al escuchar semejante historia.

-hmp

-así que… supongo que debes estar muy enamorado de ella ¿no es cierto?

-¿enamorado? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte

-pero si fuiste capaz de hacer todas esas cosas por ella, no creo que tan sólo "te agrade"

Sasuke bajó la mirada… por lo visto su amigo lo conocía más que el mismo.

-no lo sé Naruto, prefiero ir despacio.

-Bueno teme, pero aún no entiendo, si por fin Sakura está en tu apartamento, ¿por qué tienes esa cara larga?

Sasuke creyó que después de contarle toda la historia Naruto podría haber olvidado el porqué de que Sasuke estuviera triste. Pero no, su amigo tal vez actuaba como tonto, pero era muy astuto.

-¿y bien? ¿Vas a decírmelo o qué?

-…

-sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo digas.

Sasuke dio un suspiro, y comenzó a contarle lo que su padre le había dicho, Naruto ya era consciente del problema de Itachi así que comprendió al instante de que Sasuke se lo explicara.

-vaya… si que tienes un problema-mencionó Naruto… no ayudando mucho.

-dime algo que no sepa.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Cuando comencé a salir con Hinata se presentaron muchos contratiempos, en especial con su padre y su primo Neji, ellos se negaban totalmente a nuestra relación y era muy difícil incluso vernos, hasta estaba por darme por vencido, pero me dí cuenta que en realidad la amaba, y que una chica como ella sólo aparecería una vez en la vida, así que ella y yo luchamos, y ya nos ves ahora.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

-a qué te refieres…-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró… Sasuke era un hueso duro de roer… no comprendía lo que los verdaderos sentimiento significaban en verdad porque jamás los había experimentado o tal vez nunca los había presenciado.

De acuerdo… Sasuke había entendido lo que Naruto había intentado decir…

-pero el amor que hay entre Hinata y tu no dependía de una cadena de empresas ¿verdad?-habló Sasuke cortante.

Naruto sonrió… pase lo que pase… tenía que hacerle comprender a su amigo… lo que el amor significaba.

-Sasuke… lo que te estoy diciendo es que una chica como Sakura aparece un asola vez en la vida ¿vas a dejarla ir por algo tan común como el dinero?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza… era cierto…

-el tiempo lo dirá todo-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto divisó los ojos de su amigo… la verdad es que había captado el mensaje y aunque no lo demostrara, era suficiente.

-bueno teme y ¿cuando me la presentarás?-habló Naruto volviendo al tono divertido.

-mmm nunca.

-¡PORQUE!-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke lo observó… sabía perfectamente que Naruto jamás lo dejaría en paz hasta que la presente, y ya se le habían acabado las excusas para evitar que se conozcan.

-está bien… diablos-habló Sasuke resignado.

-bueno…-dijo Naruto feliz-iré a tu departamento en cualquier momento, ADIOS-dijo saliendo de la oficina sin dejarle chance a Sasuke para decirle que no.

* * *

Sasuke terminó todos sus papeleos y esperaba ansioso ir a probar la comida de Sakura. Salió de su oficina y luego subió a su auto arrancando a toda velocidad hasta su departamento, llegó rápidamente allí, saludó al recepcionista subió el elevador y caminó hasta su puerta.

Buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo donde acostumbraba ponerlas, pero no las encontró, luego buscó en todas las de sus saco, de su pantalón… hizo un recorrido en su memoria… las había dejado en el auto, la prisa y ansiedad por comer le hicieron olvidarlas… no tenía ganas de bajar de nuevo hasta el estacionamiento y la puerta podía abrirse desde adentro con una llave que estaba oculta en su habitación.

Tocó la puerta esperando a que Sakura le respondiera.

-Sakura-alzó la voz mientras tocaba, pero no había respuesta de ningún tipo-¿Sakura?

Posó la mano en la cerradura y la abrió fácilmente… había olvidado cerrarla con llave. Abrió la puerta y entró en su departamento… no debía precipitarse… debía estar calmado.

-¿Sakura?-llamó Sasuke… pero después de unos minutos no hubo respuesta.

Decidió recorrer su enorme departamento buscándola y llamando su nombre… pero no había ningún tipo de respuesta, buscó en el cuarto de lavado, cocina, baños, fué al cuarto de huéspedes donde ella había dormido, la cama estaba tendida y no había rastros de que alguien hubiera estado por ahí.

Obviamente… Sakura no estaba ahí… se había ido…

Tomó asiento en su enorme living… ¿cómo es que había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave? Pero… ¡qué estaba diciendo! Sakura no era un animal al cual encerrar, ella era libre de irse… pero él la quería a su lado. Dio un suspiro resignado… tal vez ya no la vería nunca más… tal vez ya nunca escucharía decir su nombre.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke volteó a ver rápidamente hacia la puerta… era ella, estaba de pié en la puerta mirándolo… gracias a dios.

-ya llegaste Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura entrando en el departamento y cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke caminó rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Sakura quedo bastante sorprendida ante tal acción por parte de Sasuke y notó una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Sakura ¿dónde estabas?-dijo algo histérico… es que esa chica no paraba de darle ése tipo de emociones.

-l-lo siento Sasuke-kun es que me dijiste que llegarías más temprano y me preocupé, quería llamarte pero no sé tú numero y fui a la recepción a preguntar.

Sasuke sonrió y la aprisionó tiernamente entre sus brazos.

-siempre me andas preocupando Sakura…

-lo siento Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura, no era de las chicas que notan los sentimientos al tiro porque jamás los había experimenta pero, se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza que tal vez que Sasuke se fije en ella, no parecía tan imposible después de todo.

Permanecieron unos segundos más abrazados, o más bien Sasuke abrazando a Sakura impidiéndole mover los brazos hasta que el susodicho se dio cuenta de tal situación y soltó a Sakura observando que ella tenía presente un sonrojo notable en las mejillas.

-etto Sasuke-kun…

-d-dime

-no tenías muchas cosas en tu cocina, así que sólo pude prepararte algo sencillo.

-está bien

Se acercaron al comedor y Sakura sacó algo que estaba guardado en una vitrina.

Onigiri

Sasuke lo observó… y no le importaba, lo único que quería era comer algo que ella había preparado eso era más que suficiente.

Tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor esperando ansiosamente.

-Pero Sasuke-kun antes déjame calentártelo en el microondas, es que lo preparé hace rato y no me gustaría que lo comieras frío

Sakura lo puso en el microondas, y apretó los números para marcar el tiempo necesario, éste comenzó a funcionar aportándole calor al alimento, se veía delicioso y a Sasuke comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, parecía que cada vez que algo bueno estaba a punto de pasarle, sonaba un maldito teléfono. Se puso de pie muy molesto dirigiéndose hasta una mesita del living donde había dejado su celular, contestó:

-bueno

_-¡Sasuke! Qué bueno que contestas_

-¡qué diablos quieres Naruto! Estoy algo ocupado

_-¿recuerdas a los ejecutivos de la última junta?_

-sí

_-pues un tal Orochimaru está aquí armando un escándalo por un supuesto error en un contrato, tienes que venir ya mismo, dice que le cediste el 50% de las acciones-habló Naruto desesperado_

-maldita sea… ¿es necesario que vaya?

_-Oye Uchiha, eres el dueño y accionista mayoritario de esta empresa… creo que la pregunta es obvia ¿no? Además… tu padre está aquí esperando a que llegues_

Sasuke dio un suspiro.

-está bien, llegaré en un minuto diablos.

¿Por qué? Justo ahora le tenía que pasar esto, tomó su saco y su maletín y fue en dirección a la puerta.

-Sakura-la llamó deteniéndose un momento antes de salir

-sólo falta un minuto Sasuke-kun-dijo ella refiriéndose a la comida.

-lo siento surgió algo y debo irme

-¿qué?

-por favor guárdame la comida, volveré lo antes posible-sacó algo de su saco y se lo dio a Sakura-toma

-¿llaves?

-es para que estés más segura, échale llave al cerrojo, me tendrás más tranquilo

Sakura la miró entre sus manos… Sasuke estaba depositando mucha confianza en ella.

-bien Sasuke-kun

-no le abras a nadie, yo tengo mi propia llave ¿sí?

-bien Sasuke-kun

-debo irme-dijo Sasuke saliendo de departamento muy apresurado-cuídate

Sakura lo observó entrar al ascensor e irse, le había dado su propia llave, la verdad es que ese chico estaba depositando demasiado confianza en ella, ella sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, sentía una sensación rara que jamás había experimentado, una vez su tía Tsunade la habló del "amor" sí, en efecto desde el momento que comenzó a hablar con Sasuke ella pensó que era amor… pero ahora… ya lo tenía más que confirmado. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

* * *

-eso es todo señor Orochimaru.

-llevénselo de una vez

-vaya vaya… por poco le creímos… cuanto tiempo estará en la cárcel por falsificar un contrato.

-depende del juez, pero ya envié a mi mejor abogado. Además las pruebas son irrefutables-habló Sasuke.

-jaja buen trabajo teme, ni el mejor abogado que tenemos es mejor que tú

Sasuke miró el reloj Rolex original de oro en su muñeca, era bastante tarde, las 7 de la noche… quizás podría llegar a tiempo para la cena. Fue a recoger las cosas de su oficina para irse de una buena vez, no había comido absolutamente nada y después de todo lo que acababa de pasar, estaba molido.

Se disponía a irse pero vio a su padre de pie en frente de él.

-vaya vaya… veo que has aprendido todo muy bien Sasuke, me estás impresionando bastante.

Sasuke no dijo nada…

-no vi el potencial que tenías con esto, espero que sigas así, no me decepciones -y sin más salió de su oficina

Realmente… ¿realmente estaba ganando la aprobación de su padre? Después de tanto tiempo… cuando Itachi se fue había perdido un poco la esperanza de hacerlo, pero su padre lo puso a la cabeza de ésa empresa y no lo decepcionaría… pero se le metió en la mente… que si Itachi jamás se hubiera ido, él jamás hubiera tenido a aprobación de su padre, Fugaku sólo comenzaba a adularlo porque ganaba dinero o hacía algo bien para la empresa… jamás pero jamás lo aduló como su hijo… Fugaku era el hombre más superficial del planeta… pero para Sasuke aún era su padre…

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el garaje, sacó las llaves de su auto y abrió el seguro.

-¡TEME!

-y ahora qué-es que Naruto no paraba de molestarlo…

-adivina qué… no tengo nada que hacer esta noche

-y eso me importa porque…

-creo que es un buen momento para que conozca a la susodicha-dijo el rubio sentándose en el asiento del copiloto si invitación alguna

Sasuke no dijo nada, contuvo toda la ira que tenía ya que su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos por el hambre, bueno… no había nada que perder si ese tonto conocía a Sakura…

* * *

-¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Sakura

-vaya, no puedo creer que alguien como ella se fijara en semejante cubo de hielo con patas.

El rubio recibió una mirada matadora de Sasuke, simplemente tenía el don de hacerlo enojar con unas cuantas palabras.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento y Sasuke sacó las llaves abriendo el cerrojo.

-¿la tenías bajo llave? Ésta viviendo contigo o es tu prisionera teme

-TSK

Sasuke abrió la puerta con toda la ira guardada.

-¿Sakura?-la llamó

-vaya huele bien-mencionó Naruto al percibir un aroma delicioso.

-¿Sakura?

El llamó un par de veces más y ella salió de su cuarto frotándose los ojos

-Sasuke-kun-dijo algo somnolienta

-estabas dormida-dijo Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla.

-lo siento es que estaba algo cansada. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Oye teme! Cuándo te compraste esta tele nueva, esta buenísima-gritó Naruto desde el living

-¿viniste con alguien?

-sí, lamento esto es que… ¿l-la comida está lista?

-sí

-bien… acompáñame, te lo presentaré

Se acercaron al living donde estaba Naruto sentado mirando la televisión

-Naruto, ella es Sakura

Naruro volteó a verla, no era para nada como se lo imaginaba, para un Uchiha se imaginaba a una supermodelo, de pelo largo y muy maquillada, incluso después de haber escuchado la historia de Sasuke, pero se quedó bastante impresionado, ella era un chica sencilla, con un rostro angelical que de alguna forma de transmitía paz.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno-dijo la pelirosa ofreciendo su mano

-soy Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de la chica-es un gusto Sakura-chan

Bueno dicen que los opuestos se atraen y tal vez una chica como ella sería la indicada para Sasuke.

-bien, Naruto se tiene que ir-dijo Sasuke tratando de sacarlo de su apartamento de una buena vez

-pero tengo hambre teme-se quejó Naruto resistiéndose.

-Sasuke, hay suficiente comida, si quieres puede quedarse a cenar-dijo la inocente Sakura.

-no…

-anda Sasuke, me muero de hambre no seas mal anfitrión-dijo corriendo al comedor y sentándose en una silla-además huele muy bien.

Sasuke suspiró resignado y luego se sentó en la mesa junto al rubio hiperactivo

Sakura puso nuevamente la comida en el microondas y la sacó bastante caliente, puso el Onigiri en un plato bastante grande y lo puso en el centro de la mesa para que se lo sirvan a su gusto, luego fue a limpiar un poco la cocina ya que antes se había quedado dormida antes y olvido lavar los utensilios usados.

Naruto tomó el primer Onigiri se lo puso a la boca, comenzó a saborearlo… luego se lo tragó, definitivamente… era el peor que había comido.

Sakura no lo notó ya que estaba ocupada limpiando el fregadero, pero Sasuke le hechó una mirada asesina al rubio, si hería los sentimientos de Sakura… era hombre muerto.

-Sasuke… no lo comas… está horrible-dijo Naruto susurrando.

-eres un idiota, cállate-respondió Sasuke muy molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía? Tomó un onigiri en sus manos y le hechó un vistazo, se veía delicioso. Prefirió no hacerle caso al rubio.

Naruto observaba muy atento a Sasuke, él siempre había sido muy exigente con la comida. Sasuke le dio un mordisco, lo masticó y se quedó con una expresión indescifrable…

Sakura observaba de lado disimuladamente. No tenía mucha práctica en la cocina.

Sasuke sonrió.

-está delicioso-dijo sinceramente.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Sakura

-¡en serio!-dijo Naruto confundido.

-sí Sakura

Sakura sonrió, no tenía mucha práctica cocinando, pero esperaba poder satisfacer a Sasuke. _Al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago _decían, pensó divertida

Naruto observó a Sasuke devorando los onigiris que quedaban, y sonrió la verdad es que le alegraba ver a su amigo así, como alguien humilde y de buen corazón, el verdadero amor cambia a las personas, y por lo visto era cierto.

-bueno… dicen que el mejor condimento es el hambre-dijo Naruto muy bajo sólo para que Sasuke lo escuchara, luego recibió un golpe de parte de él y finalmente Sasuke continuó comiendo.

Naruto terminó su onigiri como pudo para no hacer notar a Sakura el mal sabor que él sentía, charlaron amenamente un momento más, Naruto recibió una llamada de Hinata y decidió que era tiempo de irse.

-Adios Naruto-dijo la chica acompañándolo a la puerta junto con Sasuke quien agradecía que al fin el rubio se fuera.

-adios Sakura-chan cuida bien del teme, y cuando se comporte como un cubo de hielo sólo llamame para que lo ponga en su lugar.

-ADIOS-dijo Sasuke molesto

Naruto se fue

-tu amigo es muy divertido Sasuke-kun-mencionó Sakura notando que a Sasuke le molestaba eso un poco.

-es un tonto-dijo un poco molesto

Sakura hechó una risita, luego limpió los utensilios que usaron Sasuke y Naruto para comer. Bostezó, la verdad es que por primera vez le gustaría irse a dormir temprano, ya que cuando trabajaba en la cafetería llegaba a su casa a la 1 de la madrugada.

-Sasuke-kun, espero que no te moleste pero me gustaría irme a dormir

-vé Sakura, ¡oh! Y la comida estuvo deliciosa-mencionó Sasuke algo sonrojado, le costaba mucho hacer cumplidos…

-gracias, buenas noches-dijo ella acercándose a su puerta.

-eh… Sakura…-la detuvo Sasuke.

-¿sí?

-buenas noches-dijo dándole un beso muy dulce en la boca y escapando rápidamente de allí antes de cometer una locura, esos impulsos estaban por ganarle.

Sakura lo observó y se tocó los labios… Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo… es increíble cómo el destino la había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke… y estaba muy agradecida… su primer beso… se lo había dado Sasuke… no podía pedir más…

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero que le haya gustado, la conti el miércoles como siempre, dejen reviews onegaii =D**


	8. Sentimientos

**Que tal mis lectoras! gracias una vez màs por seguir mi historia y dejar sus reviews! NO SE PREOCUPEN, EN EL PROXIMO CAP LEMMON! jiji prepárense espero que les guste este cap. que al fin formalizaron un poco más su relación.**

* * *

**Cap 8 Sentimientos**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observó los tenues rayos de sol que entraban a su habitación por la ventana, esa costumbre… ésa bendita costumbre de levantarse antes de que el despertador lo hiciera… era tan rara, pero… no había nada que podía hacer, se puso de pié y se dirigió al enorme armario que tenía en frente de su cama, buscó algún traje que ponerse.

De pronto sus papilas olfativas comenzaron a percibir un aroma, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación para ver ¿qué era lo que ocurría? Era Sakura, estaba preparando el desayuno, él sintió que como su estómago comenzaba a rugir, definitivamente, le encantaba comer algo hecho por Sakura.

Cuando era niño… su madre no podía prepararle comida casera, y si lo hacía era muy raro, ya que Fugaku le restringía la entrada a la cocina, recordaba sus discusiones y la forma en que Fugaku le gritaba que pagaba para que lleven la mejor selección de comida desde los restaurantes más caros… en fin… cuando Sasuke tenía la oportunidad de probarla, se sentía muy bien.

Se dio una ducha rápida en su baño privado y se puso elegante para ir trabajar, Tomó portafolio lleno de papeleos importantes y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Sakura rápidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de él.

-oh, Buenos días Sasuke-kun-saludó la chica poniendo todo lo que cocinó en la mesa.

-Buenos días Sakura

-Espero que te guste le desayuno

Sasuke observó la mesa, había de todo, tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, café y un poco de fruta picada. Él sonrió… parecía un bufete

Tomó asiento y comenzó a degustar todos los platos que pudo, él no acostumbraba a comer mucho en las mañanas, pero por Sakura lo haría todo, Se detuvo al notar que ella sólo se le quedaba mirando y no probaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Tu no comerás nada?-le preguntó el pelinegro.

-ehh… lamento no acompañarte pero es que ya desayuné hace rato, es que me levante muy temprano… lo siento-se disculpó

Vaya,,, eso quiere decir que preparó todo eso para él…

-está bien… pero… me gustaría que mañana desayunes conmigo

-bien Sasuke-kun-respondió ella sonriente, la verdad es que se sentía un poco incomoda haciéndola pensando que quizás incomodaría a Sasuke… pero no…

Sasuke terminó TODO su desayuno y se preparó para irse al trabajo.

-etto Sasuke-kun

-¿sí?

-es que… eh… yo…

-¿qué ocurre?

-es que… no sé que cocinarte

-haz lo que tú quieras Sakura, por mí esta bien-sonrió Sasuke.

-pero es que… creo que no hay suficientes… ingredientes…

Sasuke escuchó un click en su cabeza, como casi nunca comía en su casa no compraba mucho víveres… pensó en una solución rápida al problema.

-bueno… yo saldré más temprano del trabajo hoy e iremos a comprar lo que necesites al supermercado ¿te parece?

-está bien Sasuke-kun-respondió Sakura feliz.

Sasuke se fue de su apartamento dándole un beso rápido en la boca a Sakura… ya era tiempo de insinuarle lo que sentía… ya habían tenido una cita, ya se habían besado en dos ocasiones, ya era tiempo.

* * *

Sasuke trató de hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible para irse rápido donde Sakura, y así lo hizo, pospuso una reunión al día siguiente ya que planeaba pasar el día entero con ella, él había notado que en su maleta ella no tenía muchas pertenencias y sería un buen momento para comprarle todo lo que necesitaba.

Concluyó su trabajo aproximadamente a las 11de la mañana y estaba listo para irse, quería hablar con ella… así que tomó su teléfono y le marcó al teléfono fijo de casa, ¡vaya! Quizás le compraría un celular también ése día: espero unos treinta segundos… pero no contestaba, finalmente en un segundo intentó ella contestó.

_-¿bueno?_

-Sakura, ¿porqué no conteste antes?

_-Sasuke-kun… es que no sabía cómo hacerlo, y ahora no sé qué botón apreté_

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita…

-bien Sakura, sólo quería decirte que ya voy para casa y que te alistes para salir, no sólo compraremos los víveres, creo que te compraré algo más y probablemente nos pasemos todo el día en el centro comercial.

_-¿eh? Pero no necesito nada Sasuke-kun, no es necesario que me compres nada_

-no te pregunté, dijo que lo haría, ponte lista que llego en 10 minutos

_-bien Sasuke-kun-cedió la chica _

En serio, no importase lo terca que Sakura fuera, no podría con un Uchiha.

Él se dirigió a la puerta para ir de una vez a donde Sakura y en la puerta de su enorme oficina, lo sorprendió su amigo.

-Hola teme ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó el rubio deteniéndolo.

-no te incumbe-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-pero es mal ejemplo de una jefe irse antes de tiempo ¿no?-dijo el rubio igualándole el paso.

-ya terminé con mi trabajo y tengo cosas que hacer

-bueno, bueno tranquilo teme, sólo era curiosidad

Sasuke entró en el ascensor rápidamente y apretó el botón de planta baja para alejarse de una vez del rubio, conocía ése tono de voz que estaba usando, Naruto estaba planeando algo, pero por ahora no le importaba, sólo quería llegar donde Sakura.

Naruto sonrió, la verdad es que le encantaba molestar a Sasuke, tomó su celular y marcó un número en marcación rápida.

-¿Hola Hinata? Cancela todo lo que tienes hoy, tenemos un compromiso muy importante.

* * *

Sasuke llegó rápidamente a su apartamento, entró en él y se cambió de ropa, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta negra, tomó su billetera con sus 5 tarjetas de crédito, le compraría todo, pero absolutamente todo a Sakura.

-¿estás lista?

-sí Sasuke-kun-respondió la chica, le emocionaba tanto ir de compras con Sasuke, sentía que ya era algo así como una pareja, ella llevaba puestos unos jeans negros ajustados y blusa de color celeste.

Ambos subieron en el auto y fueron al supermercado más grande que Sasuke conocía, Para él, ésta era la forma en la que expresaba sus sentimientos, y sólo compraría lo mejor para su Sakura.

Mientras estaban de camino al supermercado, a Sasuke se le pasaron muchas imágenes por la cabeza, recordó que Fugaku le compraba de vez en cuando las joyas más costosas, los trajes más finos y caros, tal vez ésa la forma de expresar lo que sentía… ya que Sasuke nunca vio un muestra de afecto "físico" si es que así se podría llamarle, de parte de su padre… por un momento sintió que era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo y quizás lo que más necesitase la chica era afecto… pero… por ahora, no haría caos a su cabeza, le compraría lo mejor y LISTO.

Llegaron al supermercado y comenzaron al recorrerlo con el enorme carrito de compras que Sasuke había seleccionado, Sakura observaba maravillada la cantidad de cosas que habían, ella estaba acostumbrada comprar sus víveres en lugares mucho menos grandes.

Recorrieron todo el supermercado llenando por completo el carrito de verduras, todo tipo de carnes, cereales, bebidas, cada vez que Sakura le echaba un pequeña mirada a algún alimento, Sasuke lo tomaba y lo ponía en el carrito, y aunque ella hacía un puchero y un pequeño berrinche, él lo continuó haciendo, le encantaba ver la cara de Sakura con un puchero.

Finalmente llegaron a las cajas registradoras y la empleada comenzó a registrar los alimentos, Sasuke esperaba pacientemente a que la encargada termine de hacerlo, luego buscó a Sakura ya que no estaba en la caja, caminó unos cuantos pasos y la encontró en la sección de revistas observando un libro de cocina. Se acercó a ella

-¿quieres que te lo compre?

-¿eh? Pero gastaste demasiado en lo alimentos…

-por última vez…el dinero no es problema-dijo Sasuke tomando el libro y llevándolo a la caja

Nuevamente él se puso a esperar, de pronto Sakura se le quedó abrazada en un brazo sorprendiéndolo.

-Te prometo que te cocinaré las cosas más deliciosas, gracias por todo Sasuke-kun-habló la chica aferrándose más y más mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke.

Los alimentos terminaron de ser registrados y puestos en bolsas, los empleados ayudaron las llevaron al auto de Sasuke. Él y Sakura entraron en el auto.

-ahh-suspiró Sakura-estoy muy cansada Sasuke-kun

-¿en serio? Espero que tengas un poco más de energía, porque no acabamos aún

-¿qué? Pero si ya compramos suficiente comida

-yo no estaba hablando de comida

* * *

Llegaron a un centro comercial que Sakura jamás había visto, era realmente enorme.

Se adentraron en éste, Sakura no le soltaba la mano a Sasuke ya que temía perderse en semejante lugar, él caminaba apresurado a un lugar al que ya había ido varias veces mientras ella observaba casi boquiabierta todo. Finalmente se detuvieron en una tienda.

-¡wao! Qué bonito-exclamó Sakura al ver un mostrador lleno de celulares-¿qué hacemos aquí Sasuke-kun?

-¿cuál te gusta más?

-mmm… no lo sé todos son muy bonitos, éste es el más lindo-dijo ella decidiéndose.

Un Sony ericsson vivaz pro

-bien entremos-dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano y adentrándose en la tienda.

-buenos días ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó el vendedor.

-cuánto cuesta el celular sony ericsson vivaz pro del mostrador?

-490 dólares.

-envuélvamelo-habló Sasuke.

-¿Para quién lo compras?-preguntó Sakura, simplemente no se le pasaba por la cabeza que se lo comprara a ella.

-es para ti-dijo buscando su tarjeta de crédito golden

-¡¿qué?! De ninguna manera lo aceptaré Sasuke, ¡es mucho dinero!-se negó la chica.

-escucha Sakura, necesito saber en dónde estás, y con un celular eso se facilita.

-¡pero Sasuke!

-pero nada, el dinero no es un problema para mí, entiéndelo…

Sakura suspiró… no quería hacer enojar a Sasuke

-está bien… pero ya verás que te pagaré algún día, ¡y que sea la última cosa que compre hoy! Jamás había visto a un persona gastar tanto dinero en un día…-se resigno la chica

Sasuke sonrió… al parecer había alguien que podía hacerle competencia en cuanto a orgullo se refería…

El vendedor les entregó el celular y Sasuke pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, luego Sasuke le pidió al encargado que activara la línea, así lo hizo y le dio el numero de celular junto con el chip de celular.

Salieron de la tienda, Sasuke observaba divertido a Sakura, aún tenía un puchero y el ceño fruncido. Él al llevó a la parte central de centro comercial y se sentaron en una banqueta frente a una enorme fuente.

Permanecieron allí varios minutos, nadie dijo nada.

-¿estás molesta conmigo?

Ella no respondió…

Él no era de las personas que rogaran, si era ignorado simplemente si iba, pero no podía hacer eso. Jamás la lastimaría

-vamos Sakura… no te enojes conmigo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun… no tienes por qué gastar tanto dinero en mí, yo… no te contribuyo de ninguna forma… me siento terrible.

-pero tu..

-y no me vengas que con lo que hago en tu departamento es suficiente… porque sabes que no lo es… ¿por qué haces esto?

Bueno… ya era tiempo… ya era tiempo de confesar lo sentimientos y dejar en claro lo que sentía.

-¿quieres saber por qué hago esto? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Sakura se sorprendió… tal vez… sabía lo que venía…

-yo… Sasuke-kun… tenía una idea de por qué lo hacías… pero me parecía imposible…

Sasuke sonrió…

-y se puede saber ¿cuál es ésa idea?-preguntó seductor.

La chica enrojeció al instante, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Sasuke lo sabía, él tenía que ser un caballero, él se confesaría primero.

-me gustas Sakura, me gustas mucho, y creo que un poco más que eso… siento algo muy fuerte por ti y quiero que tengamos una relación.

Y por lo visto, tener la cara más roja que un tomate era posible, ya que Sakura sentía que iba a explotar… era un sueño hecho realidad…

-Sasuke-kun… yo t-también s-siento lo mismo p-por ti…-habló apenas la chica, le costaba mucho articular las palabras.

Sus rostros se acercaban más y más hasta quedar a escaso centímetros, ambos sentían el aliento del otro y cuando sus labios se rozaron…

-¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarlos por aquí!

Sakura se separó rápidamente al ver a Naruto para frente a ellos.

-TSK, ¡que haces aquí Naruto!-dijo molesto el pelinegro echándole la peor mirada asesina al rubio.

-¿eh? Yo sólo estaba por aquí teme, tú solo piensas en ti ¿verdad?

-TSK-simplemente quería retorcerle el cuello a Naruto.

-y ¿qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto el rubio.

-etto… Sasuke-kun me compró un celular-habló Sakura recuperando el aliento después de un situación muy comprometedora…

-¡vaya!-exclamó Naruto

-y se puede saber ¿qué haces TU AQUÍ?-preguntó Sasuke más furioso que nunca

-a, yo estaba de compras con Hinata ¿qué coincidencia no?

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Sakura

-sí, mi novia-respondió Naruto.

-Naruto-kun-se acercó a ellos una chica bella de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos color perla

-Sakura-chan te presento a mi novia Hinata-habló Naruto

-mucho gusto, soy Sakura-dijo la pelirosa extendiendo la mano

-mucho gusto Sakura-dijo ella estrechándola-hola Sasuke-saludó respetuosamente a su jefe

-hmp

-vaya… ¿Qué increíble coincidencia verdad?-exclamó Naruto- y… ¿tienen más planes hoy?

-etto no lo sé… ¿ya no íbamos verdad Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Sakura

Sasuke no dijo nada por un momento, tenía planeado comprarle algo de ropa a Sakura, pero el no sabía nada acerca de eso, y como Hinata también estaba de compras quizás ella podía ayudarla, suspiró… aunque tendría que soportar al idiota de Naruto…peor bueno todo por su Sakura.

-no, quería comprarte más ropa-habló Sasuke

-¿eh? ¡entonces vamos de compras juntos!-dijo Hinata

-p-pero Sasuke…-Sakura ya no podía soportar que Sasuke gastase más dinero en ella

-¡vamos Sakura será divertido!-la convenció Hinata

-b-bien…

Todos se dirigieron a las boutiques de ropa del enorme centro comercial. Entraron en una.

-Hinata-le llamó Sasuke en privado.

-si?

-por favor ayúdala a escoger toda la ropa que quiera.

-bien Sasuke-respondió ella, Naruto le había contado toda la historia acerca de ellos, y le parecía romántico

Hinata escogió varias prendas y conjuntos que sabía que le quedaban bien a Sakura, y luego la llevó al vestidor para que se las probara

Los chicos las esperaron en frente de los vestidores sentados.

-¿me escuchaste hablar por el celular con Sakura en mi oficina verdad?-dijo Sasuke

-¿qué insinuas?-habló Naruto

-esto no es una coincidencia

-jaja teme, me descubriste, pero agradece que Hinata está aquí para ayudarte con la ropa, no me imagino que cosas le compraría a Sakura-chan

-ah… está bien… pero déjame decirte que eres un entrometido

-eso hacen los amigos teme

Sasuke realmente agradecía eso…

-y dime ¿ya te le confesaste?

-sí… pero fue el momento en el que nos interrumpiste baka

-jaja lo siento teme, y dime ¿es ella la indicada?

Las chicas salieron de los vestidores y modelaron la ropa muy divertidas, Sakura había retomado esa hermosa sonrisa

-sí… creo que ella es la indicada

Pasaron por al menos 5 tiendas más comprando hermosos trajes para Sakura y Hinata, también unos cuantos zapatos y accesorios que Hinata le escogió a Sakura. Estaban totalmente exhaustos, se despidieron ya que era algo tarde, las 7:30 de la noche

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a su departamento, cuando llegaron, el botones del edificio, llevó una a una las bolsas de comida, ropa y zapatos al edificio. Sakura se había quedado dormida, Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, la arropó y se le quedo viendo un minuto, recordó cuando ella le dijo que correspondía sus sentimientos.

Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿qué hora es?

-tarde, mejor duérmete

-Sasuke-kun… gracias por todo…

-ya no me agradezcas, yo estoy contento con que tengas todo eso y más… y… ya sabes por qué…

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo ella abrazándolo

El correspondió al abrazo, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo

Ambos se separaron lentamente quedando a escasos centimentros… se observaron los ojos fijamente, él dudó un minuto, pero tomó el rostro de Sakura con su mano, le acarició la mejilla y lentamente se acercó más y más a sus labios, finalmente, después de un sinfín de intentos, sus labios se sellaron un beso tierno y lento, luego se tornó más apasionado obligándolos a separarse por falta de aire.

Ambos tenían sonrojos por el comprometedor momento… pero la verdad es que ya era tiempo de que lo hicieran, y ahora los sentimientos estaban lícitos. Y lo mejor… es que ambos se correspondían.

-espero que te quede claro la razón por la que hice todo por ti Sakura, yo… porque yo…-era increíblemente difícil decirlo, ¿debía decir que la amaba? Que la quería?

-Si Sasuke-kun-lo tranquilizó ella, ella sabía perfectamente que el chico no era bueno con las palabras- yo siento lo mismo por ti

Sasuke sonrió… era uno de los días más felices de su vida, se sentía tan bien ser correspondido…

-duerme Sakura, estás muy cansada

-buenas noches Sasuke-kun

-buenas noches… Sakura

* * *

**Kya! al fin...! esperen la conti el miercoles! les anuncio que es algo de dividire en 2 partes y ya se viene el lemon *o* Dejen reviews onegai!**


	9. El cumpleaños de Sasuke

**Mis queridas lectoras, gracias una vez más por sus reviews! Gracias por leer mi historia… y jiji… aquí les traigo el lemmon! Miren soy nueva escribiendo lemmon así que no sea duras conmigo onegai!**

* * *

**Cap. 9 El cumpleaños de Sasuke**

Todo andaba de maravilla, ellos ya llevaban una relación bastante seria, Sasuke trataba de tratarla lo mejor posible, ya que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sobre una relación, así que sigilosamente observaba a Naruto y a Hinata, aprendía algunas cosas, pero no importase lo que hiciese, Sakura lo trataba mejor, la verdad es que se había sacado al lotería con ella.

Los besos y abrazos eran algo frecuente entre ellos, y se hacían cada vez más apasionados, era normal después de casi 2 meses de convivencia juntos, pero… existía un problema…

Sasuke tenía las hormonas como palomitas de maíz en un microondas, y cada vez que besaba a Sakura le era más difícil contenerse, los besos que se daban eran bastante largos, pero Sasuke los cortaba de repente ya que él sabía que cualquier momento, su impulso le ganaría, y no quería que Sakura piense que sólo quiere acostarse con ella.

Recordó aquella vez que estaba en casa terminando unos papeleos, ya era bastante tarde, la 3 de la mañana, se disponía a irse la cama, pero sus impulsos le ganaron y entró sigilosamente al cuarto de Sakura, se posó en frente de la cama de ella, hacía calor así que no se cubrió con las sábanas, llevaba un pequeño short y un top rosado, pero ya que estaba en "cierta posición" sus pechos estaban a plena vista, no llevaba sujetador, lo que permitía un vista buena de sus atributos superiores. Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarse, es que la deseaba, y la deseaba mucho. Pero salió del cuarto, debía esperar a que Sakura estuviera lista.

* * *

Ella sentía a Sasuke un poco distante, la última semana no le había permitido contestar el teléfono para nada, hasta lo había desconectado, le dijo que sólo la llamaría al celular, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad la estaba matando, y la verdad es que averiguaría por que Sasuke actuaba así.

Salió de su habitación a tomar un pequeño aperitivo a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich de jamón y queso, lo puso en la sandwichera para esperar que se derrita el queso.

De pronto escuchó a Sasuke salir de su habitación, notó que se vistió bastante elegante.

-Debo salir Sakura, iré a visitar a mi madre-dijo dándole un beso en los labios-¿de acuerdo?

-bien Sasuke-kun, cuídate-habló Sakura acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, sacó su sándwich ya listo, le dio una mordida y fue a la sala de TV.

De pronto se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el sonido del teléfono sonar, Sasuke había olvidado desconectarlo… Dudó un segundo si debía contestarlo o no, tal vez Sasuke se molestaría, pero luego la curiosidad la gobernó y fue corriendo a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?-Contestó Sakura.

_-Hola Sakura-chan ¿está el teme?_

-¿el teme?

_-Sasuke-teme jeje así le digo yo_

-Oh, no, acaba de salir

_-¿te dijo a dónde fue?_

-Dijo que iría a visitar a su familia.

_-Oh gracias Sakura-chan, bueno cuídate adiós._

-¡espera!

_-¿si?_

-Es que últimamente Sasuke ha estado actuando muy extraño, ¿no sabes que le pasa?

_-es que mañana es su cumpleaños Sakura-chan, siempre anda amargado todos esos días._

-¿en serio? Gracias Naruto, bueno cuídate adiós.

_-adiós Sakura-chan_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y entonces lo entendió, Ideo un plan para prepararle una pequeña sorpresa, lo amaba mucho así que se esmeraría, además de que debía retribuirle todo lo que hizo por ella

Pero tenía muchas cosas que comprar, ¿qué iba a cocinar? ¿Qué regalo debía comprarle?, tenía 500 dólares que Sasuke le había dado en caso de emergencia, y ésta era una emergencia. Se preparó para salir y salió apresurada del departamento para comprar todo lo necesario.

Entonces fue a buscar lo alimentos, prepararía un ensalada ligera de lechuga con pescado a la plancha, (el plato preferido de Sasuke) un helado con ensalada de frutas para el postre y algún tipo de vino para acompañar bien al pescado. Pero le hacía falta lo más importante, un regalo, ¡qué podría ser!

Buscó en varias tiendas de regalo, y finalmente encontró en una tienda un hermoso portarretratos con las siglas gracias debajo de él, era plateados con adornos azules, muy elegante, lo compró al instante y le pidió a la encargada que lo envolviera.

Llegó rápidamente al departamento, y notó que Sasuke aún no había llegado, ocultó los alimentos en la parte más profunda del refrigerador, y escondió el regalo debajo de su cama.

Exhausta se derrumbó sobre el sillón ya que había ido y venido a pié, no conocía bien los autobuses y no le gustaba usar taxis.

En eso llegó Sasuke y la vio en el sofá

-Hola Sakura-la saludó

-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿cómo te fue?

-bien ¿por qué estás tan agitada?

-eh… (Quizás era mejor que no se enterara de que había salido, le preguntaría a donde y ella era pésima mintiendo además de que Sasuke era un experto en notarlo)-eh… hice un poco de de… ejercicio.

-¿Con unos jeans?-preguntó incrédulo

-ehh… eh… es que me acabo de cambiar… jeje ehh… ¿n-no tienes hambre?-dijo riendo nerviosa.

-no, de mi casa nunca saldré con hambre.

-bueno… es algo tarde, y estoy cansada, me voy a dormir

-pero son la siete treinta…

- buenas noches Sasuke-kun jeje-dijo metiéndose en su cuarto rápidamente

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura preparó un rico desayuno. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver semejante festín.

-¿puedo saber por qué tanto afán en el desayuno?-preguntó Sasuke algo esperanzado, después de todo era su cumpleaños y tal vez le gustarían algunos mimos de parte de su Sakura

Sakura pensó, lo mejor era darle la sorpresa a la hora de la cena.

-es que había mucha comida Sasuke-kun, es mejor que la aprovechemos.

-oh…-dijo decepcionado… pero era su culpa por no decirle nada a Sakura

Desayunaron en silencio, bueno casi… ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero el celular de Sasuke sonaba a cada segundo, pero el cortaba las llamadas una otra vez

* * *

Aquel día pasó como cualquier otro sólo que Sasuke no fue a trabajar.

Eran la 4 de la tarde, Sakura debía sacarlo de allí con alguna excusa para comenzar a preparar todo.

Se dispuso a inventarle algo, pero se sorprendió al verlo muy elegante, se veía realmente guapo

-¿vas a algún lado Sasuke-kun?

-sí, lo siento, volveré en una o dos horas

-bien cuídate Sasuke-kun -lo despidió ella.

Apenas cerró la puerta, comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar, preparar la comida, arreglar la mesa con un hermoso mantel y velas rojas en hermosos candelabros, usó la vajilla más hermosa y elegante, se puso un vestido que Hinata le eligió cuando fueron de compras, era muy lindo, era de un color rojo, de largo hasta la rodilla, era ajustado en la parte del escote y abierto en forma de campana, con un listón negro que adornaba su cintura, se peinó con un moño alto y dejó caer algunos mechones para enmarcar su rostro, usó algo de maquillaje: unas sombras en los ojos, un labial rosa y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, Se puso unos tacones algo altos ya que le era dificultoso caminar con ellos, pero estos sólo eran de 4 cm. de alto así que no era tan grave.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar

* * *

Sasuke salió de su apartamento con dirección a su casa, su madre le había preparado un pequeña velada por su cumpleaños, con algunos familiares y unos amigos, él detestaba eso… pero fue obligado a ir. Su madre hacia eso porque lo amaba… bueno… sólo unas cuantas personas ¿ciertos?

Llegó a la mansión de madre y para su sorpresa no era una pequeña velada, habían como 500 personas allí, ¡diablos! Entró molesto y le replicó a su madre, pero luego ella lo regaño aún más por esa fea actitud, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligo a saludar a los invitados… no podía discutir con su madre.

Después de saludar a los primeros cien logró zafarse de su madre, y se dirigió molesto a la barra de tragos donde fue sorprendido por Naruto.

-teme ¡feliz cumpleaños!-habló el rubio que era sujetado por Hinata, ya estaba bastante ebrio

-Hmp-pronunció Sasuke

-¡al menos un gracias!-replicó Naruto molesto

Sasuke observó su reloj de muñeca, las 9 de la noche, ya era muy tarde, le había dicho a Sakura que regresaría más o menos ala 6, además odiaba dejarla sola hasta tan tarde.

Revisó su celular, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de ella, le estaba marcando pero alguien le quitó repentinamente su teléfono.

-Sasukito! Te estuve buscando… me muero por darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo una peliroja acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke

-devuélveme mi móvil Karin!-dijo Sasuke muy molesto, no estaba de humor para esa tonta arrastrada

-mira que eres zorra-le habló Naruto, la verdad es que ya se había tomado muchas copas de whisky y no sabía lo que decía, Hinata no lo soltaba y le tapó la boca quitándole una copa de vino de su mano.

-tu cállate idiota que no estoy hablando contigo-respondió la peliroja

-¡devuélvemelo ya!-dijo Sasuke a punto de explotar

-sólo si me das un beso-dijo ella lazándosele

Sasuke se lo quitó en un movimiento rápido. Pero ya que él también había bebido bastante se le resbaló de la mano cayéndose al piso y estropeándose.

-¡mira lo que hiciste zorra!-gritó Sasuke

-¡qué es este escándalo Sasuke Uchiha!-gritó la Mikoto acercándose allí.

-lo hizo esta zorra-dijo Naruto que era sujetado por Hinata que estaba totalmente avergonzada… estaba decidida… era la última vez que dejaría a Naruto beber tanto.

-ay… Naruto… Hinata cuida mejor a tu novio por favor… parece que bebió mucho-habló Mikoto

-si señora Mikoto-se disculpó Hinata que le impidió tomar otra gota de alcohol

-y tu Sasuke Uchiha…

-¡a mí no me digas nada!-respondió molesto Sasuke, nada de eso era su culpa y Mikoto lo sabía

-bueno está bien…-se resignó Mikoto-Karin, mejor te vas si no quieres que llame a seguridad

-ya verás Sasuke…tu vendrás solo-dijo Karin yéndose.

-lo siento Sasuke, fue un error invitarla-se disculpo Mikoto-los siento debo ir a saludar a los invitados.

-ahh… ahora… era mejor irse, ya que su madre ya no lo molestaría.

Estaba dispuesto a irse pero su amigo Naruto lo detuvo llevándolo de nuevo a la barra de tragos

-ahh! ¡Mujeres hermano!-gritó Naruto, ya estaba bastante ebrio-no puedes vivir con ellas pero tampoco puedes vivir sin ellas ajaja, vamos toma un trago conmigo-dijo Naruto obligándole a tomar un sinfín de bebidas.

-Naruto-kun… ya bebieron bastante…-dijo Hinata preocupada

-solo un minuto más Hinata

* * *

Sakura estaba muy preocupada, eran la 2 de la mañana y Sasuke no contestaba el móvil.

De pronto escuchó que tocaba la puerta, corrió a abrirla y vio a Naruto cargando a Sasuke totalmente borracho.

-¡pero qué!-gritó Sakura sorprendida.

-Sakura-chan… ¡hip! ¿Puedes llevarlo a su cama? ¡Hip!

-bien…-dijo ella pasándole su mano por la espalda y mientras le ponía la mano de él en su hombro cargándolo como pudo… cerró la puerta y vio cómo Hinata regañaba a Naruto y lo ayudaba a irse ya que él obviamente tampoco estaba en buen estado.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke con dificultad

-¡No Sakura! Y-yo… puedo ¡hip! C-caminar solo…

-está bien Sasuke… yo te llevo estas muy ebrio…

-¿¡yoo! ¡? PARA NADA!-la miró-te TE VES PRECIOSAS CON ÉSE VESTIDOO! ¡HIP! ¿TE ENTERASTE? HOY E SMI CUMPLE CUMPLE! JAJAJAJA

-tranquilo Sasuke-kun… -caminaron dificultosamente y en un descuido cayeron al suelo, él cayó encima de ella.

Ella se sonrojó totalmente por la cercanía en extremo de el trató de zafarse pero él era muy pesado.

-tranquilízate Sakura… n-no ¡hip! No muerdo…

-Sasuke-kun… n-necesitas dormir…-eran novios y eso… pero tal cercanía y posición comprometedora la estaba volviendo loca

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡ES MI CUMPLE! Y HAREMOS LO QUE YO QUIERA!-al decirlo éste se puso de pie y como pudo tomó a Sakura y la cargó en sus hombro para llevarla tambaleando a su habitación aventándola en su cama.

-¿Sasuke-kun… que haces?-dijo cubriéndose le busto ya que el vestido no era muy ajustado y se movía con facilidad mostrando sus atributos superiores

-es mi cumpleaños y no me regalaste nada Saku!-dijo acercándose peligrosamente y posándose encima de ella apoyándose en sus brazos y rodillas para no aplastarla.

-Sasuke-kun… yo…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la había besado lujuriosamente mientras con su mano izquierda comenzaba a tocar las piernas de Sakura

-quiero mi regalo-le dijo entre besos

-e-espera Sasuke-kun… estas mu ebrio…no sabes lo que haces-dijo ella comenzando a jadear… la verdad es que las caricias de Sasuke la hacían excitarse.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente

-¿quieres que me detenga?

-s-sasuke-kun…

-quiero mi recompensa… Sakura… y ya no puedo esperar más… te amo y te deseo…-al decir esto la beso dulcemente en la boca, duró a sí unos minutos y Sakura correspondió al beso rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con su brazos para intensificar le beso… ella no podía detenerse… ella también lo deseaba mucho…

Sasuke comenzó a introducir su lengua en la de boca de ella y comenzaron a jugar con ellas, luego la mano de él comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella, él se sacó la camisa mostrando sus abdominales perfectos y su bien formando pecho, ella se quedo sonrojada él era perfecto… Sasuke continuo besándola y luego bajo los besos hasta el cuello, donde daba pequeñas mordidas y chupones, ella comenzó a tocar tímidamente el abdomen de Sasuke recorriendo cada hendidura de sus bien formado abdomen… Sasuke continuó descendiendo sus besos más y más hasta encontrase besando los pechos de Sakura comenzó a bajarle esa parte del vestido… ella usaba un sujetador quería quitarlo cuanto antes…

Continuo besando en la boca lujuriosamente

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito ella al sentir la mano de él tocando su parte intima

Él junto su frente con la de ella y finalmente… quedo dormido… la ebriedad le había ganado

Sakura se quedo sorprendida… ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? porque ella también lo deseaba y quería hacer el amor con Sasuke… pero temía decírselo… y cada vez que se besaban él cortaba el beso…pero… por lo visto… Sasuke también quería hacerlo…

Ella trato de irse de allí…pero Sasuke era muy pesado… así que también se quedo dormida junto a él…

* * *

Dios…sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible… ¿por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a Naruto y beber tanto? Esta resaca lo estaba matando, la última vez que había bebido tanto perdió el sentido y no recordaba nada de lo que pasó… como ahora… sentía que la cabeza le retumbaba…

No quería abrir los ojos… la luz le causaría aún más dolor… pero… los abrió lentamente y se sentó para reconocer bien en dónde estaba… aclaró la vista… bueno… era su departamento… ¿cómo había llegado allí? Comenzó a percibir un aroma a cerezos… era algo raro… vió su camisa tirada en el suelo… junto a unos ¡TACONES! ¡pero qué diablos!

Volteó a ver a su cama… unos cabellos rosados se asomaban por su almohada, ¿era Sakura? ¡ERA SAKURA! Y… estaba en su cama… y… su camisa… dios!

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO ESA NOCHE?!

* * *

**Gomen! Se que no es el lemmon que esperaban… **** pero le prometo que el otro será cómo todos lo esperan… al próximo cap. Un verdadero lemmon! ¿eso es lo que quieren verdad? Perdon una vez mas… es que ya lo habia escrito para este capitulo… pero Sasuke no puede violar a Sakura! Así que lo alargue un capitulo… **** les prometo que el próximo capitulo lo tendrán!**


	10. Te amo

**Ohayo mis lectoras! Aquí les traigo el tan esperado lemmon, sean pascientes conmigo onegai… es la primera vez que publico un lemmon… y espero que le guste porque lo anduve corrigiendo mil veces para que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Dios…sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible… ¿por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a Naruto y beber tanto? Esta resaca lo estaba matando, la última vez que había bebido tanto perdió el sentido y no recordaba nada de lo que pasó… como ahora… sentía que la cabeza le retumbaba…

No quería abrir los ojos… la luz le causaría aún más dolor… pero… los abrió lentamente y se sentó para reconocer bien en dónde estaba… aclaró la vista… bueno… era su departamento… ¿cómo había llegado allí? Comenzó a percibir un aroma a cerezos… era algo raro… vió su camisa tirada en el suelo… junto a unos ¡TACONES! ¡pero qué diablos!

Volteó a ver a su cama… unos cabellos rosados se asomaban por su almohada, ¿era Sakura? ¡ERA SAKURA! Y… estaba en su cama… y… su camisa… dios!

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO ESA NOCHE?!

* * *

**Cap. 10**

No… que no sea lo que estaba pensando… acaso él se había atrevido a… ¡NO!

¿Debería despertarla?... claro que no… ¿con que cara la miraría? ¿Qué debía decirle? Vaya… esto no podía estar pasando…

Ella comenzó a moverse…

Él buscó un lugar donde esconderse, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar tal situación.

Tomó su camisa y sus zapatos y caminó de puntillas dirigiéndose lo mas sigilosamente posible a la salida de su cuarto, debía pensar algo y rápido… abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible, se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando…

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Él se detuvo en seco… y sólo se pregunto ¿Por qué a él?

* * *

-Naruto-kun…-trató de llamarlo Hinata

Pero él no respondía

-Naruto-kun…-repitió la chica dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda al muy dormido rubio

-ahhh-balbuceo Naruto medio dormido

-Naruto-kun… ya son las 4 de la tarde… tienes que tomar algo para la resaca

-mañanaaa

SUFICIENTE, llevaba media hora tratando de levantar al rubio. Pero la paciencia se le había terminado, eso no pasaba con frecuencia, pero después de que la había ignorado y bebido la noche anterior no estaba muy contenta

-NARUTO UZUMAKI! DESPIERTA YA-gritó Hinata enojada

El rubio dió un enorme salto por el grito de su novia

-¡ya fui muy paciente!

-ahhh-se quejo el rubio agarrándose la cabeza que sentía que le retumbaba peor que un tambor en día festivo-Hina-chan… me duele mucho la cabeza habla más bajito te lo pido

-si te molesta el tono de mi voz ¿porque bebiste tanto ayer? ¡Eh!-reprochó la ojiperla

-Hina-chan… por favor te juro que te escucho después ¿sí?… ahora quiero dormir un poco mas por favor.

-¡vaya que lindo!, pero mira no te levanté para eso… es que estoy preocupada por Sakura

-eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿no lo recuerdas? Ayer le dejamos al borracho de Sasuke… y quien sabe que habrá pasado cuando nos fuimos.

-¿eh? A poco los dejamos con Sasuke ebrio…

-SI NARUTO, ¡ASH! PORQUE TENÍAS QUE HACERLE BEBER TANTO!

-Oh no…

Naruto sabía que su amigo Uchiha y el alcohol no hacian una buena combinación, la ultima vez casi termina en el hospital por intoxicación.

-Naruto, mejor llámalo

-está bien

* * *

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke volteo a verla… ahh… gracias a dios sólo hablaba dormida… se veía tan hermosa… se sentía un bazofia… realmente… ¿habrá sido capaz de cometer esa locura? Sakura…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y corrió a contestarlo antes de que el sonido la despierte

-hola

_-Sasuke… ¿estas bien? ¿Todo esta bien?-habló Naruto_

-hmp… ¿porque tan preocupado?

_-¡hm! No recuerdas la última vez que bebiste tanto?_

Sasuke recordó… aquella vez había despertado en el hospital, casi por intoxicación de alcohol, por poco había golpeado a su padre y a su hermano, por poco había tenido un accidente automovilístico, etc.

Debía contarle a Naruto lo que creía que había pasado la noche anterior

-Naruto… creo que anoche… me acosté con Sakura…

_-¿ehh? ¡que picaron Sasuke-teme!_

-¡NO! Estaba ebrio Naruto… creo que… hasta abuse de ella…

_-¡QUE! ¿Estas seguro?!_

-la verdad no sé, ella amaneció en mi cama… y ni mencionarte su apariencia… ni… la mía

_-vaya que eres un baka…_

-¿yo? Pero ¡si tú me hiciste beber!

_-y tu porque me hiciste caso… ¡ayy! Voy para alla!_

-¿y para que?-preguntó Sasuke

_-pues para que te dé un buen golpe, y además Hinata está muy preocupada por Sakura y quiere hablar con ella de mujer a mujer, eres un violador desconsiderado BAKA_

Colgó

Sasuke se puso de pie y fue a tomar una aspirina, la cabeza le estaba matando… pero no más que la culpa… ¿qué debía decirle a Sakura?

De pronto ella salió del cuarto posicionándose en frente de él… ambos se miraron por un minuto

-etto… Sasuke-kun…-trató de explicar Sakura

-Lo siento… -dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza, era incapaz de mirar a Sakura a los ojos-sé que te queras ir después de esto… lo siento… no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice anoche

Sakura lo observó sorprendida… ella no quería irse… y bueno… anoche no había pasado… casi nada

-Sasuke… -ella trató de acariciarle el rostro, pero él se apartó y no la volvió a mirar

-¡Sasuke! ¡Anoche no pasó nada!-bueno… eso no era del todo cierto, pero no había pasado nada que los comprometiera tanto

Sasuke abrió los ojos como un par de platos… ¿era eso cierto?

-pero… ¿porqué dormiste en mi cama?

-mira… anoche estabas muy ebrio, y me cargaste y me llevaste allí, pero no pasó nada Sasuke…

Sasuke dudó un minuto en creerle… pero al final lo hizo

-Sasuke-kun… somos una pareja de adultos… y es normal que quieras… etto… ya sabes-dijo Sakura poniéndose muy roja por la vergüenza… le era muy difícil hablar de esos temas

-¿te refieres a…?-entendió Sasuke… por lo visto… Sakura lo entendía, se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con Sakura, le levantó el rostro tomándole suavemente el mentón-Sakura… no quiero que pienses que eso es lo único que quiero…

-pero Sasuke-kun… yo también… quiero…

Ambos sonrieron y sus labios comenzaron a juntarse, Entonces… Naruto tocó la puerta

Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta, y apenas la abrió Hinata entró corriendo dirigiéndose hasta Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¿estás bien?-dijo Hinata inspeccionando a Sakura por todo lado

-s-si…Hinata-chan… tranquila…

-¿segura?

-sí…

-ah…-suspiró Hinata aliviada-ven… tenemos que hablar de mujer a mujer-dijo ella levándola al cuarto de Sakura y echándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a hablar del asunto, Sasuke le contó todo… y Naruto lo golpeó un par de veces…

Hinata y Sakura ya llevaban 50 minutos hablando en el cuarto…

-y sólo pasó eso Hina-chan-explicó Sakura

-ah… me tienes aliviada… estaba muy preocupada Sakura…

-jiji… está todo bien Hina-chan…

-bien… ya me voy Sakura… no olvides en llamarme si pasa algo ¿si Sakura?

-si Hinata-chan gracias

Ambas salieron de la habitación, Hinata le dijo a Naruto que ya era tiempo de irse, ambos se estaban marchando cuando Naruto le dio un pequeño sobre a Sasuke

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Sasuke sin reconocerlo

-por si acaso-dijo Naruto yéndose

Sasuke lo vio mejor… un condón… él enrojeció al instante y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el enorme sillón del living, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke… le alegraba que todo se había aclarado.

-¿y de que hablaron tú y Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke curioso

-pues… me dio una clase de anatomía y sexualidad…

-wao…

Se formó un silencio largo, pero no se sentían incómodos

-Sakura…-la llamó

-sí Sasuke-kun?

Él no dijo nada más y comenzó a besarla en la boca lentamente, ahora que sabía que Sakura también quería "eso" sentía mucho más deseo… y la verdad quería hacerla suya…. ya

El beso comenzó a cambiar de ser dulce y lento hasta más apasionado y lujurioso, Sasuke comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y ambos iniciaron una pelea de lenguas, se separaron un minuto por falta de aire. Y se miraron fijamente a los ojos…

-si no me detienes ahora no podré parar, ¿quieres hacerlo? Puedo esperar-dijo Sasuke

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso a Sasuke volviéndose a separar

-te amo Sasuke-kun… y quiero hacerlo porque te amo-dijo ella volviéndole a dar un beso-además… yo sé que ya no puedes esperar

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, la cargó mientras seguía besándola, la llevó hasta su cuarto y la depositó lenta y suavemente en la cama, no pararon de besarse por al menos unos cinco minutos más.

**ADVERTENCIA LEMMON, si no quieres leerlo, no tienes que hacerlo **

Finalmente Sasuke se armo de valor y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, al mismo tiempo comenzó a explorar todo el cuerpo de su amada con las manos, sus curvas eran perfectas además de tener la piel muy suave.

Siguieron jugando con sus lenguas unos minutos más, luego Sasuke le quitó por completo el vestido a Sakura (era el mismo de la noche anterior) Sasuke sentía como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse por estar tan cerca de ella.

Él comenzó a bajar lo besos hasta el cuello de ella para aportarle más placer, le dio unos chupones y lamidas al esbelto cuello de la chica mientras ella jugaba con el pelo de él y recorría su pecho con la mano libre.

Él poso las manos debajo de la espalda de ella para desbrochar ése molesto sujetador, selo quitó y lo arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación, comenzó a lamer y dar pequeños chupones a los bien formados pechos de la chica, ella comenzaba a jadear y gemir por tal placer.

Sasuke sentía que su miembro ya estaba muy duro, así que se desbrochó el pantalón quedando en bóxers, continuó con la labor de lamer y chupar los pechos de su pelirosa hasta que sintió que estos ya estaban perfectamente duros y erectos, continuó besándola en la boca mientras con su mano derecha comenzaba a tocar la parte intima de Sakura, logró meter la mano dentro de la bragas de Sakura y comenzar a preparar a su vagina para la penetración, ella ya estaba bastante húmeda, pero quería disfrutarla un poco más.

Comenzó a introducir su dedo índice dentro de ella, lo hizo lentamente sin parar de besarla para que no le cause dolor, comenzó a mover el dedo y luego de un minuto de jugar de ese modo le introdujo otro dedo.

Él sentía que ya era momento de penetrarla…

Finalmente le quitó la bragas a Sakura y él se quitó los bóxers, antes tomó el condón que Naruto le había dado y se lo acomodo en su miembro, le abrió las piernas a Sakura, el momento había llegado.

-¿estás lista?

-s-sí…-respondió ella segada por el placer

Él comenzó a introducirle el pene lentamente, sólo introdujo la punta y se quedó así un minuto, él intuía que ella era virgen así que debía hacerlo muy lentamente para no lastimarla, finalmente cuando introdujo su miembro un poco más adentro sintió una barrera que le impedía continuar, era l himen, en un movimiento rápido lo rompió y Sakura se arqueo gritando.

-lo siento…

-e-está bien…

Sasuke continuó quieto dentro de ella por un momento, luego comenzó a agitarse de adentro hacia afuera, pero muy lentamente.

Sakura comenzó a gemir… el placer que Sasuke le daba era muy fuerte, Sasuke comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en la embestidas hasta hacerlas muy rápidamente llevándolo poco a poco al clímax

Ambos comenzaron a gemir como locos ya que el placer que sentían era increíble e indescriptible, él sintió que las paredes de Sakura comenzaban a contraerse entonces aumentó más la velocidad sintiendo el orgasmos de ambos. Finalmente él se derramó.

Ambos estaban jadeando… Sasuke se quitó el condón y se recostó al lado la chica, la atrajo hacia él y la cubrió con una sabana. Ella se acomodo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y abrazándolo.

-te amo-dijo finalmente Sasuke

Sakura sonrió…

-yo también Sasuke… te amo también

* * *

**Bueno como le dije, soy nueva con esto del lemmon y es la primera vez que lo escribo, en serio espero que les haya gustado, espero que dejen reviews, y una vez más gracias por leer mi historia.**

********IMPORTANTE***********

**Chicas… le aviso que trataré de subir la conti lo más que pueda desde la próxima semana porque… ¡ya empiezo la escuela! :(, le juro que haré todo lo posible por ustedes porque son muy buenas y se toman el tiempo de comentar, se los agradezco mucho, y daré todo de mi para subirla a tiempo **


End file.
